Memorias del Kremlin
by P. Lolita
Summary: Gritos, su cuerpo dando vueltas por los aires y golpeando de lleno el pavimento, ambulancias, gente desesperada, su sangre fresca y bastarda cayendo hacia el sucio alcantarillado como agua de cañería... ¡Capitulo 8!¡A Bladz-liska! Angst-Tragedy
1. ¿Cuando amanecerá, Yuriy?

Chapter 1

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: Gore (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá a su tiempo Chilla emocionada**

**Momento Crayola: Jajajajaja P.Lolita entra destruyendo la pared con su Panzerdivition ¡Pues heme aquí, en ! Sí, sí, lo sé. Se preguntarán que hace una loca aquí y de verdad que no se realmente que demonios hago aquí, pero mientras esté dejaré varios fics por mi paso. Este es el Primerito! Aplaude Y se lo dedicaré a 3 personas: Se lo dedico a Annita (Bladz-liska), a Brymita y a mí, para segur jodiendo las tres a esa cuerda de rusos inútiles. ¡Me largo! Saca el paraguas y se va volando por la ventana **

**--**

**Chapter 1: ¿Cuándo Amanecerá, Yuriy?**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

**Río Emimen, Rusia. 22 de junio de 1941. 5:30 a.m.**

Las bombas se escuchan y el cielo ha sido violado para teñirse de un rojo fuego. Unos destellos rojizos que se pierden en el oscuro horizonte venían cargados de muerte y desesperanza junto con aquella mortal sinfonía cargada de explosiones. Gigantescos monstruos de metal flotante disparaban incesantemente. Una gran cantidad de hombres, formadas por pequeñas tropas nacional socialistas de Alemania y entre otros aliados penetraban fácilmente uno de los frentes más importantes de Rusia (Qué para ese entonces, era conocida como la Unión Soviética, pero le diremos Rusia para evitar confusiones). La Operación Barbarroja había dado inicio.

**Kremlin de Moscú, Rusia. 2 de julio de 1941, 6:00 a.m.**

Pronto, por las vías de un telegrama, se dio a conocer el pérfido ataque de los alemanes a Rusia. Ante los continuos acontecimientos que causaban las caídas de aquellas armas sobre los rusos cercanos al Emimen, la actividad en el Kremlin de Moscú se había intensificado en solo cuestión de horas y días. Reunidos en un salón dentro de las instalaciones, un grupo de hombres analizaba la situación, de como los alemanes les habían traicionado provocando semejante atrevimiento. Sabían que hasta aquí había llegado todo.

-¡No podemos seguir sin hacer absolutamente nada, Stalin!- Hablaba un hombre con anteojos airadamente. -¡Ya Hitler ha violado el pacto, y en mi opinión, pienso que es hora de devolverles el favor!-

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo de pronto uno de los hombres cercanos a Stalin. –Apoyo la posición de Beria.-

-¡Igualmente!- Comenzó a generarse un gran parloteo. -¡Demostrémosle a Hitler y a su Alemania lo que podemos hacer!-

-¿Y así creen que podrán vencerles, Malenkov, Beria?- Habló el que parecía más joven de todos los presentes, Stalin vio de reojo al joven de cabellos negros largos y de mirada penetrante. -¿Devolviéndoles lo mismo que nos están haciendo? ¿Acaso crees que somos unos animales como ellos?-

Hubo una pausa, que fue interrumpida por el suspiro de Stalin.

-¿Y que sugiere usted, Zarevich?- preguntó el líder soviético observando con curiosidad al joven a quién le había tomado mucho aprecio, más que a su propio hijo y sabía, por su mirada brillante, que algo tenia en mente. El joven comenzó a mover su silla de ruedas y se acercó al líder. Todos callaron.

-Primero Señor, le sugiero que recupere su compostura.- Se cruzó de brazos mientras Stalin y todos los presentes le miraban incrédulos. –Con deprimirse, solo nos costará unas miles de vidas al frente ruso y, como sabemos, los alemanes se mueven sumamente rápido, tiene pensado hacer la Blitzkreig aquí en Rusia.- Stalin suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, sabía que el chico tenia razón.

-¿Y qué me sugieres hacer, Alexéi?-

-No lo sé.- El joven hombre se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Stalin, todos abrieron mucho los ojos. –Además, usted es el líder ¿No?- Su mirada había cambiado por una dura mirada, la cual hacía resaltar ese par de zafiros que llevaba en su rostro. Stalin se pudo ver reflejado en esos ojos y casi de forma inmediata, perdió todo rastro de temor y había recuperado su confianza.

-Escuchen- Stalin alzó la voz haciendo que todos le miraran. -suspendan la Campaña Ateizante y permitan el retorno de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, así tendremos a una parte del pueblo y de la Iglesia con nosotros.- El joven de ojos zafiros cerró sus ojos y sonrió complacido. –Beria, comuníqueme con los generales, debemos planear una estrategia parta evitar que esos malditos Nazis lleguen a Moscú.-

Después de aquella airada reunión, Stalin tenía planeado una reunión con los altos mandos del ejército soviético para planear una buena estrategia contra el ejército Hitleriano que se aproximaba hacia Moscú. Una vez que todos abandonaron la Sala de Conferencias ubicado en el Palacio Estatal del Kremlin, quedaron solo Alexéi, quien jugueteaba con sus manos, y Stalin.

-Gracias, Zarevich Alexéi.- El joven hombre le miró con rostro apacible y con una leve sonrisa. –No se que haría sin usted.-

-Muchas cosas haría sin mí, Stalin.- El último Zarevich de Rusia movió su silla de ruedas hasta llegar al lado de Stalin, quien se le quedó mirando.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual ambos se quedaron contemplando la nieve que caía por la ventana.

-Ha cambiado mucho, Joven Zarevich.- El Joven le miro con curiosidad. –Tal vez, no físicamente, pues todavía conserva esa apariencia y no ha cambiado ni un poco, y sabemos que eso…-

-Será así para siempre, ya lo sé.- Completó Alexéi fastidiado. –Ambos sabemos lo que pienso de esto, Stalin. Así que le pido que no toque de nuevo ese asunto.-

-Mil disculpas, Zarevich.- Pidió el hombre haciendo una señal con la mano. –Pero he de admitir que sí, ha cambiado usted mucho…- El joven hombre que tenía a su lado suspiró y esbozó una leve sonrisa. -…todavía sigue siendo ese niño activo y travieso que solía ser, pero ha madurado mucho y es un excelente estratega militar.-

-El paso de los años y las diferentes situaciones que pasas durante este trayecto al que llamamos vida, son las cosas que te hacen meditar y cambiar.- Murmuró el joven entreabriendo sus ojos.

-El Zar debe estar muy orgulloso de tener a un hijo como usted, Zarevich.- Alegó Stalin rápidamente. –Y estoy seguro de que así es.-

-Gracias, Stalin.- Murmuró el Zarevich por debajo, Stalin vio que sus ojos se habían llenado repentinamente de lágrimas. –Gracias, por haberme encubierto de Lenin y evitar que me asesinaran. Te debo mi vida, gracias por ocultarme.- El último Zarevich se llevó las manos al rostro para que no le viesen llorar.

Después de eso, Stalin acompañó al Zarevich hasta el Gran Palacio del Kremlin, donde se había hospedado desde su retorno de un exilio secreto en Leningrado. Hasta ahora, nadie sospechaba ni sabia que ese joven era el último y único sobreviviente de la Dinastía Romanov. Como era de esperarse, encontró a su mujer en cama, medio adormecida con un par de niños en los brazos.

Se acercó sigilosamente para besarle la mejilla a la mujer, quien poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposo.

-Zarevich…- El chico frunció el ceño, todavía con seis años de matrimonio, no había logrado quitarle la costumbre a su mujer de decirle así. Ella era una de las pocas que sabía quien era realmente el joven con quien compartía el lecho. -…buenos días, Zarevich Alexéi.-

-Muy buenos días, Katia.- El Zarevich le tomó las manos, estaban muy frías y eso le extrañó, pues su mujer siempre había sido de manos calidas. Alexéi se percató de su mirada cansada y se dio cuenta de que estaba más pálida de lo normal. -¿Katia?- La joven mujer suspiró medio adormecida. -¿Katia, te sientes…?- Pero no terminó la frese, pues la mano de su mujer se resbaló por las suyas y aquel joven rostro cerró los ojos. -¡¿Katia?!-

La esposa del último Zarevich de Rusia estaba gravemente enferma. Pronto llegaron los médicos del Kremlin, los mismos que atendían al Líder Soviético, los cuales le diagnosticaron a la mujer una neumonía mortal y, según por lo que el Zarevich tenía entendido, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo unos cuantos días. Alexéi estuvo en los últimos momentos al lado de su mujer, quien no dejaba de agonizar. Todos los líderes de la Revolución Soviética estaban en aquel dormitorio donde yacía la esposa del Zarevich Alexéi Romanov. Un par de criadas sostenían a un par de niños, uno que acababa de dormirse y el otro que lloraba incontrolablemente.

-Kat…- El Zarevich comenzó a sollozar. -¡Katia no puedes…no puedes dejarme solo!-

-Ale…- Los claros y fugaces ojos con que siempre la habían caracterizado estaban opacos y vidriosos. Katia levantó una mano, pasándola por el rostro de su marido, deteniéndola en su mejilla y secándole aquellas amargas lágrimas. –Ale…te amo y siempre será así. Por favor Alexéi, mantenme en tus recuerdos y en la memoria de mis hijos…- La mujer miró con dificultad hacia donde estaban las criadas y se sonrió. De pronto, la mujer soltó un largo y agudo grito, cayendo en los brazos de su esposo.

-Katia…- El Zarevich se miró las manos y las encontró cubiertas de un líquido color carmesí. Palideció y gritó.

**Unos meses después…**

Sin embargo, después de la muerte de su esposa, la hemofilia volvió a atacar al último Zarevich de Rusia, ya sus heridas no cicatrizaban inmediatamente como hace unos meses. Unos ocho años atrás, se había encontrado con la cura para su enfermedad, pero esta había perdido gran parte de su efecto cuando tuvo a sus hijos, y así perdió todo su efecto cuando su esposa había fallecido. Agonizante por un accidente del que había sido victima mientras estuvo en Stalingrado y muriendo de sangrado, dictó su última voluntad:

-No permitan…no permitan que mis hijos caigan en las manos de ese…de ese desgraciado de Adolf Hitler y no dejen que Rusia pierda…pierda esta guerra…-

**Moscú, Rusia. 31 de octubre de 2002, 6:45 p.m.**

El joven abrió sus ojos, muy agitado, de par en par mientras al mismo tiempo se incorporaba de la cama con una mano en el pecho. Un par de zafiros se hicieron presentes. Era la quinta noche de pesadillas seguidas y, realmente él no podía seguir soportando más aquellos sueños. ¿Qué le decían?, ¿De dónde habían venido? Por que de algo él estaba muy seguro, esos sueños no eran inventos suyos.

Al respirar profundamente un par de veces más, el joven ruso se recostó en la cama boca arriba, viendo inerte el techo blanco de aquella habitación. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, recordando aquellos múltiples sonidos que escuchaba cada vez que el sol se ponía: el canto de bombas cayendo, los agudos gritos de las personas, aquella maldita combinación de tétricas sonatas que se unían para crear una sinfonía mortal.

Alguien tocó la puerta e irrumpió en aquel aposento una cansada voz.

-Joven Ivanovich…- El joven en la cama no hizo caso al llamado. -¡Joven Ivanovich!- el chico, sin dejar de ver aquel techo como si tuviera algo de interesante, se limitó a realizar un sonido gutural para indicar que estaba escuchando. -¡Joven, ya salga de ahí!- La anciana de cabellos platinados se acercó para zarandear al chico de nuevo, pero este seguía viendo el techo, era como si estuviese esperando que de pronto algo allí apareciera.

La anciana mujer soltó un bufido ofendido y salió de la alcoba dando un portazo.

Yuriy cerró de nuevo aquellos zafiros para intentar de nuevo escuchar aquel canto…aquella maldita voz. El silencio le acompañó, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración. Era increíble, se sentía muy liviano y todo se le hacia infinito.

Ahí abrió los ojos de golpe otra vez cuando alguien entró de nuevo a su alcoba sin avisar cerrando la puerta con llave. Yuriy, alzó la vista y miró de reojo a la persona que estaba allí de pie.

-¿Se puede saber que hiciste ahora?- Preguntó con interés al ver que el chico estaba más agitado de lo normal.

-¡Hice lo impensable!- Respondía el otro ruso de cabellos plateados con una mirada que Yuriy no veía desde hacia muchísimos años. -¡Por fin…hoy he vuelto a verle!-

-¿Y…?-

Boris suspiró y se dejó caer, agotado, en la cama de Yuriy.

-Fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida.-

-¿Qué hiciste, Boris?- Volvió a preguntar Yuriy, no había comprendido la indirecta. El otro se volvió a verle la cara y se partió de la risa. -¿¡Qué!?-

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que hice, Yuriy. No te hagas el tonto.- Dijo Boris entre risitas guiñándole un ojo al otro que lo miraba atónito. Boris no paró de reírse y Yuriy, quien ya había captado la idea, se sonrojó avergonzado y desvió su mirada.

-Eres un…-

-Si, si, lo sé.- Boris se acercó a la mesita que estaba allí cerca y se sirvió en un vaso un poco del vodka que había dejado allí la noche pasada. –Por poco me pillan pero, vale la pena.- De un solo jalón, se tomó todo el vodka y en cuanto hubo terminado se dirigió a la puerta quitándole el seguro.

-¿A dónde vas?- El pelirrojo volvió a mirar el techo.

-De nuevo a la acción.- Y Boris Kuznetsov salió de nuevo de la habitación.

Yuriy suspiró y decidió levantarse de la cama. Ya eran más de las seis y treinta de la tarde, no había salido desde hace dos días y tampoco había comido muy bien que digamos.

**Moscú, Rusia. 1 de noviembre de 2002.**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Yuriy salió del apartamento, ya llevaba toda la noche afuera y no había regresado.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Ya había pasado 2 años desde que su equipo se separó, cada quien tomó caminos diferentes pero el destino hizo que Yuriy y Boris se encontraran de nuevo en Rusia. Desde entonces, Yuriy y Boris viven en la misma casa, ya que Yuriy no tenía a donde ir.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Las calles de Moscú eran muy diferentes a las de Japón y realmente era en estas fechas en que las comenzaba a conocer. Había tenido algo tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Entre ellas comenzó a vagar, caían varios copos de nieve, algunos faros parpadeaban con una débil luz y unas cuantas luciérnagas a su alrededor, las calles estaban solas y desiertas, no había ni un alma. Lo único perceptible era el aullido de unos perros o de algún que otro lobo.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

**(POV Yuriy)**

Salí de mi alcoba por primera vez en tres días seguidos y, honestamente me hubiese quedado allí dentro toda la vida si no fuera por la abuela de Serguei.

Moscú me parece una ciudad como otras, no le veo lo especial. Si, si…no soy un moscovita y es por eso mismo que no puedo hablar, pero nos conviene quedarnos aquí en la cuidad que irnos hacia más allá de Leningrado.

Yo soy de Leningrado, Boris si mal no recuerdo era de Novosibirsk. Eran ciudades, pero mucho más pequeñas que Moscú. Ambos nos criamos en orfanatos de nuestras ciudades natales hasta que llegó Balkov y nos llevó consigo a su abadía en Moscú.

Seré sincero, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia. No recuerdo haber estado en algún orfanato de Leningrado, no recuerdo a Leningrado, no me recuerdo de pequeño, no recuerdo a Balkov buscándome para llevarme a su abadía, no recuerdo ningún juguete, no recuerdo ningún día de sol, ni tampoco recuerdo quienes fueron los que me trajeron al mundo...ni una foto, nada me dejaron. Por lo que me dijeron, a papá lo habían asesinado junto con mamá. Durante el paso de los años me resistí de hacer preguntas y cuando tengo la oportunidad, quisiera preguntar pero no me salen.

Maldita costumbre…

Lo único que recuerdo son memorias y vivencias mías de hace unos cinco o seis años atrás, no es mucho tiempo pues tampoco recuerdo mis primeros años en la abadía de Balkov. Recuerdo las sesiones de entrenamiento, las misas diarias al despertarnos y al finalizar el día, las supuestas "habitaciones" que teníamos (aunque de la mía nunca me quejé), los compañeros con los que estaba.

Ahora que lo menciono…allí conocí a Boris, él fue mi primer recuerdo y vaya la forma en que le conocí.

**OOO**

**Moscú, Rusia. Abadía de Balkov. Año 1995.**

Recuerdo que estaba enfermo cuando llegué a allí. No recuerdo como me sentía, pero todos me dijeron que parecía medio muerto. Según Boris, una momia egipcia tenía mejor aspecto que yo.

En fin, se me escapé y me perdí por la abadía. Si, yo solo con una bata que ni me llegaba a las rodillas, descalzo, a menos diez grados bajo cero deambulando como un alma perdida hasta que escuché lo que era una discusión. Me escondí por debajo de uno de los bancos que allí estaba. Pude ver a Boris y a un chico, acorralados por otros cinco. Al parecer, Boris se resistía de darles algo.

-¡Ya danos eso!- le gritó uno empujando al chico que estaba con Boris, quien salió huyendo dejándolo solo ahí. Boris, como es terco de nacimiento, obviamente se resistió.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Es mío y me costó mucho para que el Abad me lo diera!- Y comenzaron a darle unos golpes. No me traumó esa parte, lo que me traumaba para entonces era que unos chicos que no llegaban a los trece años, eran capaces de levantar a un chico de su misma edad por el cuello y usarlo como piñata. Recuerdo que uno de ellos le dio a Boris un golpe tan fuerte, que hizo que el chico que lo sostenía por le cuello cayera hacia atrás y, obviamente Boris salió volando para dar de lleno con la pared regando por todo el suelo lo que había en una caja, que era lo que Boris llevó consigo. Eran monedas, muchas monedas…pero no eran monedas comunes, eran todas de color dorado brillante.

Los chicos se acercaron para comenzar a recogerlas pero Boris le dio un mordisco en una pierna a uno de ellos, el cual gritó de dolor como no tiene una idea.

-¡Animal!- Gritó el chico intentando quitarse a Boris de encima, quien fue de nuevo separado y llevado a un rincón para golpearlo otra vez.

Tuve miedo, creo que esa fue la primera vez que tuve miedo en toda mi vida. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude moverme para hacer algo. Recuerdo que Boris estaba medio muerto. Esa también fue la primera vez en la que veía la sangre. Vi mucha y me arrepiento de haberla visto. Boris sangró mucho y recuerdo que tuvieron que llevárselo a otra parte para que se recuperara.

Pero lo bueno, según él, fue que pudo recuperar sus monedas antes de irse a la rehabilitación. Según Boris, les distrajo con otra cosa nueva que nunca me dijo de donde la había sacado (aparentemente del deposito que está detrás de la Abadía, donde se guarda de todo, inclusive de objetos de personas que allí perecen), les tendió una trampa al colocar esa cosa en una de las celdas, Boris había conseguido una copia de la llave y la había dejado abierta. Los chicos, quienes no sospecharon nada entraron pero se quedaron encerrados allí unos tres días y después nunca supimos de ellos de nuevo.

Boris, a pesar de que es como es, es muy listo. No le traté sino después de que regresó pues, había olvidado una de sus monedas. Ambos no necesitamos contacto para conocernos, simplemente recuerdo que le extendí mi mano para darle la moneda. El me miró muy fijamente y de hecho, duramos rato así. Lo primero que me dijo fue:

-Quédatela…- me dijo sin importancia. Hace unos días se mataba por las monedas y ahora las estaba regalando.

**OOO**

Es increíble pero, todavía tengo esa moneda.

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Yuriy estuvo toda la noche afuera haciendo memoria de sus vivencias y recordando con exactitud aquellos primeros sucesos de su vida, pero sin hallar respuesta alguna a sus inquietudes.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Las calles de Moscú eran diferentes a todas las demás, no lo pensaba por que era un ruso, simplemente tenia algo diferente.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Poco a poco fue caminando entre las calles desoladas, hasta que se percató que había llegado a la Plaza Roja. Allí observó con detenimiento La Torre del Salvador, del Kremlin de Moscú, el cual posee un faustuoso reloj el cual le indicaba que ya eran las cuatro y treinta de la Madrugada. Miró a su alrededor, pero se vio totalmente solo. Inclusive, sus huellas por la nieve ya habían desaparecido. Un suave pero gélido toque del viento le acarició.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

De pronto y por instinto, sintió pasos detrás de él, eran rápidos pero a su vez sigilosos, él conocía a la perfección esos pasos. Se volvió, pero no había nadie. Sin embargo, se sintió acorralado y una sensación de temor que desde hacia años no le venía, le cubrió. Yuriy comenzó a correr en contra del viento y dirigiéndose hacia La Torre del Salvador.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Y pudo, escuchar con claridad un aullido. Un aullido que él conocía, un aullido tan gélido que podía parar a las masas solo al hacerse escuchar, un aullido tan penetrante que te cala los huesos y se entierra en lo profundo del alma. Yuriy corrió más fuerte hasta que llegó a la muralla que lo separa de La Torre del Salvador. Jadeante, intentó recuperar fuerzas pero otro aullido le hizo advertir que su presencia estaba cerca. Luego, se hizo perceptible un gruñido cercano a él y el crujido de la nieve hizo clara su presencia entre la oscuridad. Un par de ojos, azules brillantes se hicieron ver. Era un lobo.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Yuriy y el lobo, el gato y el ratón, técnicamente es el mismo juego. El lobo le dirigió una extraña mirada a Yuriy, quien se perdió en esos ojos azules donde el mismo podía verse. Era como un reflejo de si mismo. El lobo comenzó a moverse lentamente hacía él. Yuriy, como todo ser humano que es, escapó de allí. Corría y corría, pero a pesar de que corría rápido, podía sentir a ese lobo pisarle los talones.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Al verse contra la espada y la pared, Yuriy no le quedó más remedio que intentar escalar la muralla que lo separaba de una posible salvación. Se quitó los guantes y con sus palmas desnudas comenzó a escalar aquella muralla. Cada movimiento contaba, sentía la respiración y el movimiento de aquel lobo sobre él. Sus manos, las cuales se confundían con la nieve, comenzaron a tornarse rojas. Yuriy, después de tres intentos, logró superar los obstáculos y así obteniendo una recompensa, una visión que muy pocos logran ver en la vida. Era el Kremlin de Moscú.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Escuchó un fuerte crujido y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo frente a frente a los de aquel mamífero nórdico. Yuriy saltó y corrió lo más que pudo, ignorando la vigilancia que había, la cual no estaba muy despierta. Ahora no le importaba nada, lo único que el pedía era salir de allí. Una vez que se hubo agotado, se recostó en uno de los arbustos que allí estaban, pudo ver gracias a un cartel en ruso que se encontraba en la parte Sur del Kremlin, a lo lejos se alzaba la gloria de un hermoso edificio.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Como si fuera instinto, Yuriy pudo sentir aproximarse a ese lobo. Era extraño que estuviese huyendo de uno, siempre le habían gustado mucho los lobos como para no huirles, pero este, este lobo tenia algo que no le daba buena pinta, y Yuriy no quería ser su cena. El joven ruso se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia el Sureste, hacia donde estaba ese gran y enorme edificio. Cuando estuvo cercano a él, pudo ver que gran parte de las luces estaban apagadas y solo escasas encendidas, dejando todo entre una espesa penumbra. Todo estaba desierto. Pero llegó el Lobo, acorralándolo. Yuriy retrocedió y como si su conciencia se lo hubiese dictado, se subió a uno de los árboles, el cual una de las ramificaciones daba hacia una ventana que por suerte estaba abierta.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Yuriy, sin pensarlo dos veces y al ver que el lobo tenia intenciones de saltar al árbol, entró por la ventana cayendo en un frío piso y produciendo un sonido agudo que se extendió a lo largo de los pasillos. Todo estaba a oscuras. Yuriy sintió el sonido de hojas moverse. El Lobo había subido al árbol y pensaba entrar en la ventana. Al generarse esta ultima idea, Yuriy salió corriendo, jadeante, por los pasillos que parecían eternos. Yuriy sintió al Lobo acercarse y podía escuchar su respiración y él no pensaba gritar.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Yuriy llegó hasta una gran puerta, la cual no dudo en abrirla y cerrarla. Se recostó tras ella para descansar por unos breves momentos y entonces pudo ver todas las bellezas que le rodeaban. En el ornamento de aquella sala se encuentran los elementos de varios estilos del barroco y del clasicismo. Para la decoración de los interiores invitaron a los destacados pintores y escultores por lo que Yuriy pudo ver. Según sus esbozos y esquemas se realizaban los muebles de estilo, espléndidas porcelanas, arañas de cristal, relojes inimitables por la maestría y muchos otros objetos de la decoración palaciega confeccionados en famosas fábricas, empresas y talleres de Rusia. Era la Cámara Dorada de La Zarina.

Y todavía no había amanecido.

Yuriy se quedo embelezado por cada cosa que vio, curioseando entre ellas se vez en cuando, hasta que se topó con un cuadro, una fotografía en blanco y negro en la pared principal. En el pudo ver a una mujer y a un hombre, los cuales identificó como al Zar Nicolás Romanov y a La Zarina Alejandra, y el resto eran niñas y un niño, los cuales debían ser sus hijos. Se quedó viendo por unos instantes al niño del cuadro, al menor de los hijos del Zar. Había una expresión en sus ojos de las que Yuriy se sintió familiar. Sin embargo, Yuriy escuchó un crujido y lo pudo ver, de frente, a aquel lobo que lo había seguido, arrojándole una mirada penetrante mientras sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad. Yuriy tragó saliva, el lobo se aproximaba lentamente hacia él. De pronto fue victima del cansancio y se dejó desfallecer. El Lobo paró en seco y le dirigió una mirada, dirigió una mirada al cuadro, clavando los ojos en el último Zarevich de Rusia.

Y ya, ya había amanecido.

Momento Crayola: Jojo! Sí, sí ya se que están pensando…y sí, es una historia rara, de un ruso raro (reconozcamos que ningún de los Blitzkreig Boys es Normal) y de un lobo acosador raro Jajaja! Absurdas mis incoherencias pero ya estoy acostumbrada a escribirlas y esta es una de ella, la idea me surgió hace algunas semanas atrás pero todavía tomaba forma. Les agradecería mucho esta loca niña que le dejaran Reviews, pues con ellos se aprenden y así me dan a entender de qué voy por buen camino. Eso es todo todito por ahora, see you later!…P.Lolita sale volando hacia su Rat-at-Tat Búnker


	2. Pacto de Sangre

Chapter 1

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: Gore (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá poco a poco, por capitulo se intensifica.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! (P.Lolita entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, P.Lolita: o No voy a pagar eso…que lo pague Kai, que tiene suficiente ¬¬) OMG! 4 reviews ¡y ni siquiera he cumplido dos semanas! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias y discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada (En proceso mi nueva PC)! **

**Es la hora de responder los reviews (Saca los marcadores):**

**Brychat: ¡Pellízquenme si me equivoco O.O! ¿¡Bryma eres tú o estoy soñando?! (Se pellizca) xD Esa foto de Leonore la reconocería hasta en China. **

**Pues sí, he mejorado (yo de ociosa con los libros de caligrafía…nunca están demás) pero todavía me falta mucho y en cuanto a los de los datos históricos, ya sabes como soy friki con eso. Pues en acabo de entrar (Apenas llevo semana y media), aquí dejo las ideas que a veces me pasan. ¿Por qué solo la mitad? ¡Explícame eso que me quedé picada! ¡Saludos y un abrazo!**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: Me encanta esa frase TT: … y todavía no amanecía … ¡Me pone desesperada! Jaja y no sé si los lobos acosan pero este parece uno. ¡No me terminaste de decir que me ganaría si descubro que es Yuriy en tu fic! ¡Me lo debes! Además, ¿Por qué habría de matarte? Seré franca, tiene muy buenos fics pero personas que arrojan críticas destructivas, (Señores, si quieren que los chicos aprendan, arrojen críticas constructivas, esas son mejores y dejan algo…) y ni siquiera se han revisado ellos mismos, está mal. Ya, en serio, espero ver la continuación de ****Together****Forever**** pronto. ¡Saludos y muchos besitos!**

**P.D.: El lobo dice que te acosará si no actualizas.**

**Sky**** d: ¡Jojo! Pues, no afirmaré ni negaré que la historia de Anastasia tenga algo que ver pero si te has percatado, involucré al menor de los Romanov y eso es un punto crucial en esta historia. Hasta ahí lo dejo xD O se va lo bueno. Y tranquila, que ya actualicé. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

**Bladz-liska: ¡TOT Loca mujer! ¡Mi SS- ****Kommander****! (P.Lolita la abraza) ¿Cómo estás? Yo también te extraño mucho y creo que Kramer también (Kramer: ¡oO Mentira!) Jujuju precisamente está historia me venía rondando la cabecilla y ¡Plaf! Tuve que plasmarla antes de que se fuera volando xD Yo me dije. "A Anna le va a gustar esta historia, lo sé" Y sí, es larga y queda para mucho rato. ¡Bien! ¡Logré una de mis metas principales, la cual consistía en dejar una buena tensión! (Raya los escombros) ¡Sí! ¡Estoy de regreso! (Bueno, no exactamente, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer aquí en la Clínica) ¡Viva la conexión Wi-fi! Me gustaron ambas historias, siempre me han gustado mucho las historias que escribes. Y tenlo por seguro de que no me desanimaré, he aprendido como sobrellevar eso y es más fácil xD. ¡Muchisisimos Saludos, besos y abrazos míos…y de Kramer! (Kramer: ¡Mentira!)**

**¡Ahora el segundo capitulo!**

**--**

**Chapter 2: Pacto de Sangre**

**Moscú. Rusia, 2 de noviembre de 2002.**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Se sentía solo, abandonado y con una pena muy grande. Hacía frío. Por más que lo intentara, no podía ver sus manos en medio de toda aquella oscuridad. Sentía que cada vez más iba cayendo y cayendo hacia ningún lugar, se sentía totalmente perdido y era victima de un gran temor, cosa que era muy extraño en él pues, Yuriy Ivanov no es una persona temerosa.

Pero, la oscuridad es…

No tenía la menor idea de donde demonios se encontraba pero, sentía una grañidísima presión y estaba algo cansado.

Sin embargo, escuchó el caer de unas gotas. El eco se expandió por todo eso que él creía infinito. Sintió que el frío aumentaba y le calaba los huesos. Pero ahora, sí podía ver sus manos. Allí estaban, un par de hermosas manos nórdicas otorgadas a un mortal. Abrió y cerró sus manos, se sentía ahora más seguro.

Pero…la oscuridad es…

Al volver a abrir ambas manos, se topó con algo totalmente inesperado. Sus hermosas manos blancas estaban totalmente cubiertas de un líquido rojo carmín. Se observó sus hermosas manos manchadas unos breves segundos, hasta que se percató de otra presencia.

A lo lejos de aquel oscuro y vacío infinito, había alguien. La persona yacía allí, no muy lejos de él. Yuriy se asustó cuando se percató que aquella persona estaba repleta de sangre. Cerró sus manos fuertemente e intentó despertar, pero un impulso de sus deseos se lo impedía. Estaba allí, solo, atrapado y confundido. No, era imposible que él lastimara a esa persona.

La oscuridad…

El frío comenzó a aumentar más y más, al punto en que Yuriy comenzó a entumecerse. De pronto, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado. Sintió un leve corriente de aire helada recórrele la espalda, intentó mover sus manos y recuperó su movimiento. Se escuchó un suspiro justo detrás de él. Yuriy se dio la media vuelta y allí estaba una persona, de pie, de cabellos rubios platinados largos y de mirada oculta. Yuriy observó que estaba herido, los impactos de bala habían traspasado sus ropas dejando huellas de sus viles actos y uno de sus brazos estaba repleto de aquel líquido vital. Yuriy retrocedió.

La oscuridad de sí mismo…

-Yuriy… Yuriy tragó saliva, ¿cómo está persona sabía su nombre? Retrocedió un poco más. -…huir es de cobardes…- Se escucharon pasos rápidos detrás de él, se volvió a ver pero no era nadie, y cuando volvió a mirar ya no había nadie. Pronto se sintió atrapado. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente e intentó gritar, pero nadie le escuchó. Y lentamente se dejó caer en aquella oscura manta.

…no existe…

-¡Yuriy…!-Yuriy se encontraba muy relajado, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, escuchó una voz que pronunciaba su nombre, una voz muy familiar. Sintió la respiración de otra persona muy cerca. -¡Yuriy!-

El joven pelirrojo abrió sus ojos de golpe, se encontraba muy agitado y un tanto nervioso, un sudor frío le recorrió la frente, y se topó con un par de ojos claros, muy curiosos y una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¡Buenos dí…!- Pero el joven no pudo terminar su frase, Yuriy le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara. -¿¡Qué diablos pensabas!?- Gritó Boris secándose la sangre de la nariz, pero observó que Yuriy respiraba entrecortadamente y aparentemente estaba agonizando. -¿Yura?- Le preguntó Boris después de que se había secado toda la sangre de la nariz. Pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada, el pelirrojo comenzó a aferrarse de la manta y cada vez las muecas de dolor eran acompañadas por varios gemidos. -¡Oye, Yuriy! ¡Respóndeme!- Le reclamó el peli plateado zarandeándolo. -¿¡Yuriy!? ¡Oye, Yuriy, ya reacciona! ¿¡Yuriy!?-

-¡Yura!- Dijo Serguei entrando a la habitación y viendo lo que Boris estaba haciendo. -¡Ya basta, Boris!- Dijo deteniendo al chico y apartando a Boris. Boris bufó, dejó de zarandear al pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a contemplarle. – ¿¡En qué rayos pensabas!? Sabes que Yuriy…Yuriy no está bien y no debiste hacer eso.-

-Pero si estaba gritando dormido, de nuevo.- Serguei le miró extrañado. -¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo dejara allí gritando?-

-Un momento, ¿Cómo que de nuevo Yuriy está gritando dormido?- Preguntó Serguei acercándose a Kuznetsov. –Boris, algo sabes tú que no has dicho…-

-¿¡Y qué he de saber yo de Yura?!- Alegó Boris rápidamente. –Además, ya casi no hablo mucho con él.-

-Seré objetivo.- Indicó Serguei. -¿Qué le está pasando a Yuriy?- Boris miró a Yuriy y después de reojo a su compañero rubio. –Y no me digas que no sabes Boris, por qué sé que sí tienes conocimiento de eso, Yuriy te confiaría hasta su vida.-

-¡Ya te dije que no sé nada!- Gritó el peli plateado ya un poco enfadado. –Lo que piense o sueñe Yuriy no es de mi incumbencia.- De pronto, Yuriy gritó ahogadamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡Maldición Boris, si lo sabes!- Respondió su compañero un tanto agitado. –Por que si no lo supieses, no estarías aquí. Y si realmente quieres ayudarle, será mejor que lo digas.- Boris bajó la mirada y miró a Yuriy de reojo. Era obvio que no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida en una cama, acostado y agonizante por una razón que sí sabía cual era. El peli plateado suspiró y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-La razón por la cual Yuriy está en este estado...-Dijo sin mirar a Serguei. -…esa razón es por que…por que… Yuriy está recordando.- Concluyó un tanto nervioso.

-¿Recordando qué?-

-Recordando todo…- Boris se dio la vuelta para quedar al frente de Serguei. –Yuriy está recordando todo lo anterior a lo de la abadía de Balkov. Ya lleva un mes en eso, ya lleva un mes que no ha dormido y tampoco quiere comer. Según él, se escuchan muchos gritos…gritos de agonía y el piensa que son de su madre y de su padre. Eso es lo que lo tiene trastornado.- Boris se sintió incompetente.

Serguei no comentó más nada, junto con Boris se limitó a observar a Yuriy por el resto de la noche.

"_Yuriy… ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿De dónde vienes?" _Pensaba de vez en cuando Serguei.

Yuriy duró así tres días…

Tres largos, patéticos y malditos días…

**Moscú, Rusia. 6 de noviembre de 2002.**

Al cuarto día, Yuriy despertó. Aunque no estaba del todo sano, se le permitió darse de alta. Yuriy volvió a comer diariamente y a dormir en las horas correctas, pero no salía de su habitación. Se la pasaba horas y horas cavilando sobre aquellos sueños y hallarles una posible conexión. Algo debía unir un sueño con otro. El tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

Un arrebato que le encendía la sangre…

Además, le había quedado la perturbadora imagen de aquel joven de cabellos rubios platinados que vio en sueños. ¿Cómo era posible que un desconocido, un total desconocido para él, supiera su nombre? Pero a Yuriy se le hacía extrañamente familiar, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Y cada vez que pensaba en aquel joven, recordaba el lobo, sentía la misma presión con el lobo que la que sentía con el joven.

Y se le encendía la sangre…

**(POV Yuriy)**

¿A veces no se sienten…? Como explicarlo… ¿Inquietos? No, ¿Ansiosos?, Talvez… ¡Ash! No se como decirlo, solo diré que me siento raro, me siento como atrapado en una encrucijada… ¡Esa es la frase que buscaba!

No entiendo, ¿Por qué si ya me liberé de un infierno, tengo que escuchar otro? ¿Por qué si ahora soy libre, algo o alguien intentan regresarme a mi prisión? Mis alas, mis alas las quieren cortar para que no pueda escapar. ¿Por qué no puedo escapar?

¡Maldita sea! ¡No comprendo nada y mucho menos a mi mismo!

Me siento débil y solo, a pesar de que sé que no lo estoy pero, no puedo evitarlo. Siento un vacío dentro de mí, un fondo que me inquieta. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por esa parte de mi mismo, pero hasta las fechas no me he atrevido a explorarla por completo. Ahora, siento que ese lado que siempre ha permanecido aislado quisiera revelarse, ahora hay algo nuevo que me invade la mente y me carcome el alma.

Últimamente he tenido impulsos, deseos. Pero no son cualquier tipo de deseos, son unos impulsos muy extraños e inclusive, macabros y tanto que hasta a mi me aterra.

¡Maldición! ¡No me comprendo!

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Esa noche, Yuriy decidió quedarse un rato más recorriendo a Moscú de lleno acompañado por Kuznetsov y Petrov. La casa de Serguei tenía muy buena vista de toda la ciudad pero Yuriy siempre sentía más curiosidad por recorrerla que por verla. Y sin duda alguna, Moscú es una ciudad muy hermosa pero muy enigmática a la vez y eso es lo que la hace interesante.

Dulce embrujo…dulce encanto…

Pasearon largo rato, algunas veces comentaban cualquier cosa que viesen, como niños pequeños. Boris no podía dejar de arrojar piropos a cada mujer que veía y Serguei se partida de la risa con las respuesta de ellas. Dieron vueltas y vueltas hasta muy entrada la noche.

Maldita la luna y malditas las estrellas…

Serguei se percató de que ya era muy tarde y de preferencia era mejor regresar, pues ninguno de ellos llevaba su documentación y la policía moscovita no dudaría en arrestarlos. Decidieron tomar un atajo después de la estación de metro de Alexeievskaia.

Dulce frío…

Al salir de allí, recorrieron calle arriba. Las luces de muchas casas estaban apagadas y las luces de los alumbrados parpadeaban y se veían pocas y eso no daba buena pinta. Todo estaba solo, a excepción de ellos tres. Se adentraron más a aquella calle vacía y recorrieron por lo menos unos dos metros cuando escucharon lo que parecía un forcejeo. Los tres se pararon en seco.

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba la voz de lo que parecía una chica. -¡Suéltenme!-

-Te recomendaría que te callaras, y si lo haces, esto va a terminar más rápido de lo que crees.- Dijo otra voz masculina y se escucharon varias risas. La voz de la chica gritó y parecían escucharse sollozos. Boris hizo una señal y se escondieron cerca de unos arbustos y allí vieron mejor, era un grupo de muchachos forcejeando con una jovencita que no debía pasar de los quince años, la tenían acorralada y al parecer sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Boris salió al encuentro.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- Gritó Boris llamado la atención. –Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama.- Alegó caballerosamente y cruzándose de brazos. –Así que dejen de ser tan malditos y déjenla tranquila.-

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!- El joven que retenía a aquella chica la arrojó al suelo y se acercó a Boris para darle un golpe, pero el ruso fue más rápido al esquivarlo y darle uno a su contrincante.

-¡Yura, Serguei!- Llamó el peli plateado dando una patada a un muchacho que le venía detrás. Ambos rusos aparecieron, Serguei se encargó de ayudar a la chica y cerciorarse de que estaba bien y Yuriy se dedicó a ayudar a Boris. -¡Oye Yuriy, Déjame algo a mí también!- Yuriy, Boris y Serguei eran excelentes en lo que a combate y defensa se refería, una de las enseñanzas básicas que Balkov se encargó de instruirles a sus mejores estudiantes.

Serguei también optó por incluirse en el combate.

-Y a mí también déjenme algo ustedes dos.- Dijo el rubio colocándose en posición de ataque.

-¡Mátenlos!- Gritó el joven que Boris había derribado hace poco, en la oscuridad brillaron lo que parecían filos de unas navajas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya los atacantes se habían abalanzado sobre ellos.

Boris alcanzó a darle un puñetazo a uno, lo derribó y lo dejó bien inconsciente, Boris era muy rápido y sus ataques eran certeros, el sabía a que puntos del cuerpo humano debía atacar y dejar inconsciente, inclusive hasta para matar. Yuriy también era muy rápido y tenía buenos reflejos y sabía como confundir a su presa. Serguei ya por su tamaño era una ventaja en cuanto a fuerza se refiere.

Pero de pronto, no se sabe de donde pero un golpe inmoviliza a Boris y le derriba por completo, un par de muchachos los retienen en el suelo mientras el ruso intenta zafarse. Alguien le ha propinado un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a Serguei.

-¡Yuriy, la chica!- Gritó Boris mientras uno de los chicos estaba intentando asfixiarlos. Yuriy derribó a otro y vio que el chico que Boris había derribado en primer lugar volvía a atrapar a la pobre chica. Yuriy se interpuso entre el joven y la chica.

-¡No te le acerques, desgraciado!-

-¿Y si no quiero, qué harás?- El joven se abalanzó en contra de Yuriy y estuvieron forcejeando por unos momentos, Yuriy vio que el chico tenia una navaja entre las manos. Yuriy derribó al joven quién se levantó casi inmediatamente para clavarle la navaja a Yura en el abdomen antes de que este último le alcanzara con un golpe.

La chica ahogó un grito, Boris gritó y Serguei se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Yura!- Gritaba Boris intentando zafarse con más violencia. -¡Suéltenme malditos desgraciados! ¡Yuriy!-

Yuriy cayó al suelo y pronto, un abundante riachuelo de un líquido color carmín se hizo presente. El joven pasó al lado de él como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ahora que tú y yo ya no tenemos más distracciones…- La chica estaba totalmente acorralada.

-¡No te me acerques!- Gritaba ella.

-¡Déjala!- Ya alguien había colocado una navaja cerca del cuello de Boris para ver si se callaba. Kuznetsov gruñó.

El joven tomó a la chica y la estrelló contra de la pared, quedando inconsciente. Ya el joven iba a comenzar sus viles actos cuando se escuchó lo que era un gritó agudo que hizo callar a todos. Había aparecido un joven quien estaba estrangulando con una sola mano al atacante de la chica. Las uñas del chico comenzaron a clavarse en el cuello del otro, desembocando hilillos de sangre. Pronto se escuchó un crujido y el joven soltó al otro, estrellándolo contra la pared. Toda su mano derecha estaba cubierta de sangre.

-¿Quién será el siguiente?- Preguntó el joven de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa sarcástica. Todos los delincuentes soltaron a los chicos y salieron huyendo de allí.

-¡Yura! ¡Yura!- Gritaba Boris acercándose a Yuriy, quien estaba sobre un mar de sangre. -¡Yuriy…!- El peli plateado sacudía al joven pelirrojo sin obtener respuesta de su parte. -¡Yuriy, maldición!- La chica despertó y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se acercó y comenzó a sollozar. -¡Maldita sea!- Boris comenzó a golpear el frío suelo con los puños. Serguei todavía no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente inmóvil.

El joven de cabellos rubios largos se acercó y de arrodilló a un lado de Yuriy. Le observó por un momento tomando su cabeza y tocando esa blanca piel, los ojos azules del joven se hicieron más tristes pero más azules.

"_Solo son simples…simples transfusiones…"_

-Yuriy Ivanov…- El joven dejó la cabeza de Yuriy de nuevo en el suelo y sacó de su gabardina negra lo que parecía una especie de pequeño cuchillo. Boris miró al chico incrédulo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Y no pudo terminar la frase, el joven se había hecho una cortada profunda en su mano izquierda, su sangre comenzó a chorreársele por los dedos. El joven aproximó sus labios para tomar un sorbo y Boris todavía puede jurar que nunca había visto unos ojos tan azulados cambiar a un amarillo dorado con ojos de gato. El joven le abrió la boca a Yuriy y derramó aquel líquido vital hasta que se lo tragara. El joven sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la boca, sus ojos eran de nuevo azules, tan azules como los de Yuriy.

-Sosténganlo.- Indicó el muchacho a Boris y a Serguei, quienes todavía algo aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar, hicieron caso. Ambos rusos lo retuvieron por los hombros. Yuriy abrió los ojos de golpe mientras comenzaban a escucharse crujidos como si los huesos se le partiesen. Yuriy comenzó a gritar y desesperarse por intentar zafarse.

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?!- Dijo Boris alarmado mientras intentaba que Yuriy no se le escapara. -¿¡Qué te pasa, Yura?!- Yuriy estuvo gritando así como por cinco minutos. El joven pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil y cayó desmayado. -¡Yuriy!-

-Tranquilos, solo se ha desmayado.- Dijo el joven de cabellos rubios acercándose a Yuriy de nuevo. –Yuriy…Yuriy…-

La brisa gélida comenzó a aparecer acariciando los mechones de cabello pelirrojo, unos leves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, cubriendo todo en una suave y hermosa sábana blanca.

Ya la nieve había cubierto una buena parte del callejón, y se había posado un poco en el cuerpo de Yuriy. El joven suspiró con un tanto de melancolía. Sus ojos comenzaron a destellar tristeza. Les cerró para evitar que unas lágrimas rebeldes aparecieran. Una y otra vez retumban esos gritos, esos gritos de agonía y de angustia que no le dejan tranquilo.

Un crujido a su izquierda le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Yuriy se había despertado, abriendo los ojos lentamente y cual fue su sorpresa ver allí, a aquel joven con el que había soñado, apoyado del suelo del callejón contemplando como la nieve caía en la palma de su mano derecha.

-Tú…- Yuriy le miró. -¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Soltó Yuriy amargamente y ahogando un gemido.

El joven dejó caer la nieve de su mano con mucha sutileza, y sin mirarle, le dijo:

-No puedo creer que ya no me recuerdes, Yura.- Yuriy se extrañó por el comentario. –A penas hace una semana nos volvimos a ver, pero… ¿todavía no me reconoces?...Entonces todavía no has despertado, maldición.-

-¿Reconocerte?- Alegó Yuriy en tono de desafío, todavía tenia la herida en el costado. –Si ni siquiera te conozco.- La brisa gélida fue cambiada por un viento gélido.

-¿No recuerdas nada…?- Preguntó el joven dejando un hilo de voz. -¿No recuerdas todo lo que te busqué y cuando te encontré, tú huiste de mí, Yuriy?- El viento soplaba sus cabelleras y la luna comenzaba a colarse por algunas nubes. El joven por fin le miró fijamente, Yuriy vio un par de ojos azules, pero eran auténticos zafiros, como los suyos. Yuriy se sintió embelezado hasta que se percató. Yuriy se podía ver reflejado en esos ojos.

Eran los ojos del lobo.

-¿Ya no me temes, Yuriy?- Preguntó el joven tranquilamente. Su aspecto no era el más sano, y su piel era más blanca que la nieve, parecía un espectro. Yuriy sacudió su cabeza para evitar dejarse llevar, estaba confundido pero algo involuntario le impulsaba. -¿Ya no vas a huir como la última vez?-

-Tú…Tú eres…-

El joven suspiró.

-Veo que estás bajo los efectos de la angustia. Créeme Yuriy, yo sé cual es tú secreto y tengo las respuestas que tanto estás buscando.- Esa última frase alarmó a Yuriy.

-¿Mi secreto? ¿Qué secreto…?-

El joven asintió dándole la espalda.

-Sé lo que sueñas. Así que si quieres saber que significan esos sueños y que tienen que ver con tu pasado y quien eres y qué eres tú realmente, tienes que ir al Kremlin.- El joven comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera!- Llamó Yuriy decidido intentando incorporarse con la ayuda de los chicos. – ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?- Preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

-Porque yo también vivo lo mismo, conozco esas malditas e infernales pesadillas.- Yuriy no quedó muy convencido. –Además, sé que lo harás, Yurievich.-

El joven le dirigió una última mirada, una mirada triste y profunda para esos ojos tan azules. Luego, de un salto, desapareció.

El viento gélido desapareció y regresó la brisa. Unos pequeños copos de nieve de nuevo caían y la luna volvía a ser raptada por las nubes.

-Yuriy…- Boris le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, quien se mostraba algo inquieto.

**Momento Crayola: ¡¡Sí!! (P. Lolita entra de nuevo con su tanque) ¡Ash! ¡Por Dios! Uh…Pobre Yuriy, tanto que me encanta hacerlo sufrir (Risa macabra) Pero bueno, como ya vieron, parece que Yuriy guarda un secreto muy importante y para descubridlo, debe ir al Kremlin. Kremlin, para quienes no lo saben, es la fortaleza de Moscú, allí se encuentran las residencias de los Zares y la casa del Presidente de ese país. Además… ¿Quién será ese misterioso muchacho que tanto buscaba a Yuriy, eh? El fic debería ser: "Buscando a Yuriy" xD (?) En fin! Espero poder actualizar entre el viernes o el miércoles. Ya saben, presionen "Go" y déjenle a esta loquilla un review. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Konstantin Romanov

Chapter 1

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: Gore (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá poco a poco, por capitulo se intensifica.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! (P.Lolita entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, P.Lolita: o No voy a pagar eso… ò.o Lean mi contrato) OMG! Más reviews ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias y en agradecimiento a eso, aquí está el nuevo capitulo! **

**Pero antes, es la hora de responder los reviews (Saca los marcadores):**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: ¡¡Ritsuka!! (P. Lolita se le viene encima) ¿Cómo estás? XD Uh te dejé con intriga ¿cierto? Pues no sé realmente cual es el secreto de Yuriy (Xx Eso es triste y eso siendo la autora del fic) Eh! No me robes "Buscando a Yuriy" hagamos uno las dos, pero el titulo está bueno! Y sí, adivinaré que es Yuriy en Together Forever que por cierto, no has actualizado (P. Lolita la zarandea) ¿¡Cuando mujer!? ¿¡Cuando!? (Arma un berrinche) Actualiza pronto T.T Muchos Besos y Abrazos!**

**P.D: o.o Ritsuka, el capitulo de hoy está dedicado a tu persona u.u Como no actualizaste tu fic, el lobo dijo que te acosaría òwo Conoce al lobo, caperucita xD**

**Sky d: ¡Jojo! Ya actualicé. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

**Bladz-liska: ¡Loca mujer! ¡Mi SS- Kommander! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Muajaja! Sí! Me encanta hacerles la vida cuadritos a ese trio de rusos, es lo que mejor se hacer. ¿Desde cuando Boris salva damiselas? Pues creo que desde que una le dio su número telefónico y no una cachetada como todas hacen normalmente xD. Sí, eso si lo afirmo, el lobo conoce a Yuriy, pero no diré porqué ni la relación que tiene, así se pone más bueno.**

**¿Por qué les detendrían la policía? Pues en Moscú siempre hay policías que te piden la documentación en cualquier momento, si no la llevas contigo, te arrestan, y ese día los chicos salieron de casa sin los documentos por culpa de Boris xD. Muchos Besos mios, de Kramer y de Klein.**

**P.D: o.o Klein pregunta cuando es tu brithday para comprarte una PC nueva u.u**

**Antes de comenzar, anunciaré algo (P.Lolita saca sus marcadores y raya la pared): **

**Busco a una Cyber-familia, mi querer tíos, tías, hermanas u hermanos, papá, mamá y mascota si es posible - Quien quiera adoptarme, aquí estoy -**

**¡Ahora el segundo capitulo!**

**--**

**Chapter 3: Konstantin Romanov**

**Moscú. Rusia, 13 de noviembre de 2002.**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Y ya había pasado una semana, maldita sean los calendarios, el tiempo y esos patéticos relojes. El joven pelirrojo caminaba por aquellas frías calles de Moscú, siendo uno más del montón. Cada paso, cada movimiento y cada pensamiento que hacía, lo daba con más determinación que antes.

Ya no huiría, ya no tendría más miedo.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, y un cortejo de nubes y celliscas fueron realizando su aparición, el viento decidió golpear a los condenados habitantes de la ciudad y parecía que la lluvia también quería amenazarles, pero a eso él no le importaba.

Quería aclarar todo este asunto, toda esta revuelta.

Y ahora más, ahora podía escuchar voces más claras en todos su sueños. Estaba completamente seguro de conocerlas a todas, pero la pregunta que se hacía era: ¿Esas voces…a quienes pertenecen? ¿A su padre y a su madre? Probablemente según él.

Pero también estaba otro problema, el joven de cabellos casi de plata y de ojos zafiros. El caballero conocía su nombre, sabía de sus sueños y por lo que él entendía, parecía que le seguía, pues eso concordaba con la sensación que él sentía cada vez que caminaba por la cuidad, como si le observaran. Además, había un dejo de inseguridad y una presión muy grande cada vez que pasaba cerca del Kremlin, como le había dicho aquel extraño, debía ir al Kremlin, pues allí hallaría todas sus respuestas.

Se sentía inseguro, perdido y muy confundido.

"_¿Quién soy yo realmente?" _Se preguntaba todas las noches antes de acostar su aturdida cabeza en la almohada ya helada por la brisa que ya la había pasado por allí. _"¿Quién es Yuriy Ivanov?"_

Yuriy llegó a pensar que ni el mismo se conocía.

**Moscú. Rusia, 17 de noviembre de 2002.**

Esa noche, Yuriy se la había pasado con Boris y Serguei platicando de cualquier estupidez y tomando vodka, uno que otro Dorojovskaia hacía efecto y ciertamente, aquel vodka era una mala imitación, pero en ese momento les venía de perlas. Con una mano, Boris les arrojó otro par de botellas a sus compañeros y con la otra, arrancó la tapa ajustada por un anillo de alambre.

Así era como debía ser.

Yuriy siempre se sintió muy bien acompañado por Boris y Serguei, después de todo se conocían desde que eran unos niños y ya entre ellos llegaron a considerarse una familia, algo rota y marcada de dolor, pero unida. Además, a ellos les llegó a tener tanta confianza como para dejarles su vida en sus brazos y no le habían decepcionado. Pero Yuriy se percató de que ellos sí se preocupaban por su bienestar (siempre tenían que hacerlo sin preguntar el porqué, además de que Yuriy había sido su capitán toda la vida) y él no sabía realmente de ellos, y ni siquiera sabía realmente de sí mismo.

Boris tosió y dejó caer el Dorojovskaia, haciendo que se derramase por toda la alfombra de la habitación.

-¡Boris!- Le reclamaron el otro par de soviéticos mientras el otro no paraba de toser. -¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, maldición!-

-¡Qué asco!- gritó el peli plateado dejando de toser y levantando la botella y olfateándola. –Esta maldita porquería huele a querosén.-

-Y sabe aún peor…- agregó Yuriy viendo con repugnancia la botella, dejándola en el suelo. -¿No tienes más nada, Boris?-

Boris y Serguei se quedaron estupefactos ante esa pregunta. Yuriy siempre era el primero que paraba de tomar, a pesar de que pasaba varias veces de 3 o 4 botellas, pero hasta ahí, el nunca pedía más y esta vez fue la excepción. Boris caminó en dirección de un pequeño estante donde se encontraban las bebidas. Serguei sabía perfectamente que Yuriy podía tomar todo lo que deseara sin emborracharse (cosa que Boris hacia algunas veces cuando se la pasaba en las fiestas y tenia que tomar al siguiente día "opokhmelitsya" para recuperarse del "pokhmel'ie"), según ellos y quienes conocían a Yura le respetaban ya que, Yuriy "sí sabe beber" según la tradición rusa, por eso le respetaban mucho.

-Pues…- Se escucharon los movimientos del peli plateado por el estante. -¡Jojo, encontré media caja de Baltika…y un par de botellas de Champán Soviético! – Dijo alzando su botín con una sonrisa.

-Champán…- pidió Yura señalándole a Serguei que le pasara las copas que tenia detrás. Boris sirvió tres copas y pasó un par a sus compañeros.

-¡Na zdorovie!- Brindó Boris tragándose toda la copa de un solo golpe, Yuriy respondió sin muchos ánimos. -¿Qué te pasa, Yuriy?- Preguntó el de cabellos rubios tomando un sorbo.

-No…nada.- Contestó el chico sin salirse de sus pensamientos.

-Estás distraído, Ivanov.- Señaló Boris sirviéndose un poco más de champán. –Estás así desde la semana pasada, desde lo de…- Pero se calló al instante al ver la mirada que le había arrojado Yuriy.

Era cierto, el joven pelirrojo estaba raro, raro desde aquel día en que casi pierde su vida. Normalmente Yuriy era muy callado, pero no era distraído como había mostrado en estos días. Boris y Serguei se miraron las caras intentando pensar en algo para desviar aquel tema, pero no fue posible.

-Iré…- Murmuró Yuriy de manos cruzadas y con sus zafiros entrecerrados captando la atención de sus compañeros. –Iré al Kremlin.-

-Yura, ¿Estás seguro de todo esto?- Inquirió Serguei ante la decisión del pelirrojo, este último asintió. -¿Qué pasa si todo lo que te dicen es falso?-

-No lo sabré hasta que no lo intente.- Aunque Yuriy no había pensado en eso, ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que ese joven le dice…es falso?

-Además, ya escucharon a ese tipo.- agregó Kuznetsov llamando la atención de los otros dos. –Según él, para que Yura encuentre sus respuestas y me deje dormir en la noche, tiene que ir. Apoyo la decisión de Yuriy.- Dijo levantando la mano en señal de aprobación.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo irás?- Le preguntó Serguei al pelirrojo terminándose la champán.

-No lo sé…no estoy seguro si he de ir mañana, no sé si voy y me encuentre con la sorpresa de no encontrar a nadie.- Yuriy bufó frustrado. -¡Si tan solo hubiese una manera de contactarle!-

-Cálmate, Yu.- Murmuró Boris con un tono de tranquilidad muy extraño en él. –Ve y descansa un poco, ¿Quieres?- Le dijo al pelirrojo dejándolo aún más atónito a él y a su compañero mientras les quitaba las copas de champán y se iba a la cocina. Serguei reaccionó.

-Yura, Boris tiene razón.- Dijo levantándose del sofá. –Ve y descansa, lo necesitas. Buenas noches.- Y se retiró, dejando al pelirrojo solo en aquel salón.

El pelirrojo, todavía aturdido por la actitud de sus compañeros, decidió mejor hacerles caso. Fue a su habitación y optó por tomar una ducha.

"_¿Qué rayos me pasa?" _Pensó para sus adentros_. "¿Porqué no me siento como yo mismo?"_ Yuriy se observó sus manos, humedecidas por las gotas de agua que rozaban su piel. Cada vez que las veía sentía temor por volver a verlas teñidas de rojo carmín. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que unas lágrimas aparecieran. Salió de la regadera, tomando la toalla y colocándola alrededor de su cadera.

Salió del baño y una brisa helada abrazó aquella tersa y blanca piel suya. Yuriy se estremeció. Al colocarse frente al espejo pudo verse mejor.

"_Mi cara…mi cara no es la misma de antes…"_ Pensó el chico para sus adentros, observó sus ojos, su par de zafiros. _"…mis ojos…tampoco…"_ El par de pupilas brillaron.

El joven pelirrojo suspiró y se resignó. Se colocó su boxer y terminó de secarse los mechones pelirrojos, arrojando la toalla al suelo. Apagó las luces, dejando su cuarto a merced de la penumbra, la luz lunar se colaba por la ventana haciendo una danza en compañía del viento. Yuriy se recostó boca arriba con los ojos muy abiertos con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse del frío.

"_Si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que no me mientes…"_

Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido acurrucado por la luz de luna y el canto del viento…

-Yuriy…- Susurraba una voz que se le hizo familiar. –…Yuriy…-

Yuriy abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando a la luna congelada en aquella bóveda celestial adornada de estrellas, esa voz…le llamaba esa voz, sabía su nombre.

-…Yuriy…-

El pelirrojo sintió ese llamado y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Y en la puerta se topó con una sombra, el cual le sobresaltó. Yuriy vio un par de destellos azulados cerca del marco de la puerta. El joven ruso se sentó en la cama, observando fijamente aquella figura.

-…Yuriy, ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- Preguntó la voz proveniente de esa figura saliendo de las sombras, cada vez ese par de destellos azulados se hacia más cercano, hasta que por la luz de la luna, Yuriy pudo contemplar la mitad de aquel enigmático personaje. Era el joven de cabellos casi de plata (como él le decía, ya que su cabello rubio parecían hilos blancos) quién le clavó ese par de ojos zafiros en él. El pelirrojo le miró un tanto asombrado.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Simplemente lo sé.- Le interrumpió el joven antes de que Yuriy pudiera terminar. Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos y después bajó la mirada. -¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó insistente el joven que estaba frente a él. Yuriy le miró de reojo para de nuevo ocultar ese par de joyas que le caracterizaban. En un rápido movimiento, el joven de cabellos de plata le tomó el rostro al pelirrojo, clavándole su mirada en la de Yuriy, como si fuesen miles de cuchillos. Yuriy hizo un movimiento para zafarse, arrojándole una mirada asesina al joven que se había atrevido a hacer eso. –Ah…entonces era eso… - Murmuró el otro alejándose.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirió Yuriy de nuevo apaciguando su mirada.

-Ya se lo que te pasa.- Dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos, Yuriy se sorprendió. –Todavía sigues confundido.-

-¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?!- Explotó Yuriy levantándose de la cama, hastiado.

El joven suspiró.

-Mi nombre es Konstantin Romanov, puedes decirme Kostia si así lo deseas, y lo único que quiero, Yuriy Ivanov, es recuperarte.- Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos ante esto.

-¿Re…recuperarme…?- Inquirió confundido retrocediendo. Kostia, al observar la expresión en el rostro de Yuriy, rió entre dientes.

-¡No es lo que tu piensas!- Dijo sin dejar de reírse por lo bajo. Yuriy se relajó y suspiró. -Además, nunca podríamos…sería imposible.-

-Menos mal…- Susurró por debajo el pelirrojo. –En fin, explícate mejor.- Pidió el ruso.

-Pues, yo tengo la misión de recuperar todo tus recuerdos, Yuriy y devolverte la vida que nos arrebataron injustamente.-

-¿Devolver…nos…?- Kostia asintió. -¿…la vida…?-

-Así es, nosotros teníamos una vida, una familia que nos amaba, amigos leales y confiables. Pero nuestra luz fue cegada y lo que parecía maravilloso…fue una falsa trampa.- Yuriy observó que los ojos de Kostia se llenaron de una gran tristeza y un inconfundible cansancio. –Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes, y es natural…con tan solo tres años de recuerdos.-

-¿Cómo?- Yuriy se acercó más a Kostia, clavándole la mirada. -¿¡Tú sabes algo de mi familia?!-

-Así es, la recuerdo perfectamente.- Por primera vez, Kostia vio en los ojos de Yuriy, luz. No pudo evitar medio sonreír, le traía muchos recuerdos. –De hecho, hay algo que debo…- Pero enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Hay algo qué?- Insistió el pelirrojo.

-No…no es nada de importancia…- Aludió Kostia rápidamente, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

Qué duda cabe de que se trata de una verdad.

-¡Mientes!- Señaló Yuriy alzando la voz arrojándole al otro una mirada fulgurante. -¡Dime!- exigió.

-Descuida, ya lo sabrás todo a su tiempo…- Murmuró el joven sentándose en la cama de Yuriy.

-… ¿Qué querías saber?- Preguntó Kostia con un dejo de voz, en la cual se mostraba un notable cansancio.

-Yo…- Yuriy se sintió avergonzado, a penas conocía a este joven, pero este le conocía mucho más. Decía saber de su familia y no podía creer que estaba hablándole de él a un perfecto extraño, pero este chico se le hacia familiar y no sabía porqué.

-Querías saber cuando podías ir al Kremlin… ¿Verdad, Yura?- Yuriy se sorprendió, este chico lo sabía todo de él, inclusive lo que pensaba en ese momento. –Puedes ir en cualquier momento, yo estaré allí, esperándote.-

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

-¿Porqué tengo que ir al Kremlin?- Preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto.

-Por que en el Kremlin se encuentran todas las respuestas.- Kostia ahogó un gemido. –Todas las respuestas de tus preguntas están allí…y tú lo sabes…tú mismo lo viste...aquella noche.- Kostia soltó un gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿¡Eh…qué te pasa?!- Preguntó Yuriy alarmado acercándose al joven. -¡Oye!- Yuriy palideció al acercarse, Kostia tenia una herida en un costado, se veía profunda. Sin embargo, Yuriy al ver como esa sangre salía…tuvo un impulso, un ataque de sed le comenzó. Kostia se dio cuenta de eso y no tardó en cubrirse con una mano. Se levantó, dejando que varias gotas de sangre se derramaran en las sábanas y parte del tapizado del suelo. -¡Espera…no te puedes ir…!-

-¡Deja de decir sandeces!- Gritó el otro, haciendo que Yura retrocediera. Kostia se apoyó de la ventana. –Escucha Yuriy…ve mañana, al Kremlin…allí te lo diré todo, te lo prometo.- Kostia iba a salir de la habitación pero algo le detuvo. –Yura, busca debajo de tu cama, allí está la llave.- Y el caballero de cabellos de plata se fue.

El viento entró de nuevo, jugueteando con los mechones y el rostro de Yuriy Ivanov.

"_¿Debajo...Debajo de mi cama?"_

El ruso se agachó observando lo que había debajo de aquella cama. Observó un paquete, cosa que él nunca había visto allí. Sacó con cuidado aquella caja. La colocó con suma delicadeza sobre su cama, sus manos le temblaban inseguras, pero decidió abrirle. Adentro se encontró con lo que era un estuche, un gran estuche con un escucho grabado en plata. Al abrir el estuche se topó con otra sorpresa, era un violín. ¡Yuriy no había visto uno en años!

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, realmente era un violín muy hermoso…toda una fina pieza de arte. Aquellas cuerdas parecían filamentos de plata, y la madera con la que estaba elaborado era exquisita, definitivamente era una delicia para cualquier músico. Detrás de este volvió a contemplar aquel escudo de plata, le tomó entre sus brazos y con un delicado movimiento, hizo pasar el arco en La, dejándose escuchar un fino sonido. Ese sonido a Yuriy le traía un sinfín de recuerdos, en la abadía, el abad les había instruido clases de violín y piano, pero por sus brazos, Yuriy era mejor para el primero.

Dentro del estuche había varias partituras, muy antiguas por el color de aquel papel. Encontró también un sobre, un sobre cuyas letras estaba escritas con elegancia y tenía un solo destinarío: Yuriy A. Ivanov R.

**Momento Crayola: Pues, como verán…este es el capitulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora y me disculpo por eso, me encuentro un poco cansada en estos momentos y no me ayuda el hecho de estar todavía en una camilla con un cable intravenoso. Eso es algo que me suele pasar, en los fics normalmente se ve el "bajón" de inspiración, pero lo mío es por cansancio. En fin, ya aclarado eso…o.O Y ese violín de donde salió xD? Quién es Kostia en realidad y qué le esta ocultando al pelirrojo o.o? Porqué el Dorojovskaia es veneno xD y qué es ese sobre? Irá Yura al Kremlin o No? - Ya saben! Para dejarle a esta loquilla un review, presiona "Go"! Nos leemos -**

**P. Lolita**


	4. Retornando a lo Básico

Chapter 1

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: Gore (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá poco a poco, por capitulo se intensifica, sobre todo en el capitulo 5 y 6 xD.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! (P.Lolita entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, P.Lolita: o No voy a pagar eso… ò.o Lean mi contrato) OMG! Más reviews ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡12 en 3 caps! Mi Querer mááááááás! Me siento realizada TT Y Hoy hay capitulo Nuevo!! Jojo, se han dado cuenta de que Google me hace propaganda de Moscú en el fic XD? (Ver abajo, a lo ultimo) Me quede traumada XD**

**Pero antes, es la hora de responder los reviews (Saca los marcadores):**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: ¡¡Ritsuka!! (La vuelve a tumbar) No hay de qué, al contrario fue un gusto dedicarte el capitulo. Uhhh, últimamente si he tenido bajones (Y más ahora con lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días) pero gracias a mamá me estoy recuperando y levantándome de las caídas. O.O ¿Sadismo? ¿¡Dónde!? TOT Mi Querer Ver! Ok, me parece perfecto, tengo unas múltiples opciones de qué puede ser Yuriy en Together Forever, ¿Se valen múltiples opciones X3? Òwo Y sí, está en pie la oferta de escribir juntas un fic ùwu Pero termina primero con Cloy para que No te sobrecargues como PC! Muchos Besos y Abrazos!**

**Sky d: ¡Jojo! Ya actualicé xDD pero esta semana he actualizado un poco más temprano. Uh, ¿Hay un personaje que se llama Kostia o.o? TT Mis multiples traumas, ese nombre me encanta X3! ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

**Bladz-liska: ¡Loca mujer! Te disculpo la tardanza, más vale tarde que nunca no X3? Lo Ven?! TOT Lo sabía, cuando me siento peor escribo mejor XD La ****Baltika****, papá la toma mucho pues, según él tiene algo diferente xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado esa frase, eso significa que estoy mejorando (Aplaude). ¡Aja! Loca mujer, a ti no te puedo engañar, parece que tu ojo todo lo percibe XD y sí, Kostia habla en plural y no en singular. Pues, para ver a Yuriy tocar no falta mucho X3. Claro que puedes insistirme por una actualización! Es más, me ofenden cuando no me lo piden XD Me hacer creer que no tienen un interés por la historia a pesar de que sé que no es así XD Bien loca mujer! Muchos Abrazos y Besos de mi parte y de parte de toda la Tropa. **

**Brychat: Review 1: Ajaja! Òwo Yo creía que ya te habías olvidado de mí TT Sí, tengo mucho apuro o.o Y me reclaman xD. Yo te recomendaría que esos "desvaríos del momento" los analizaras bien òwo y no los olvides ¬w¬. XDD Nah! Te entendí perfectamente XD Hablamos el mismo idioma owo. Uhh!! Eso si lo admito! Me gusto mucho como me quedó cuando se conocieron Yuriy y Boris, de hecho lo hice pensando en tú fic "Quid" xD Me acordé del fic y ¡Zas! Vino la cosa sola solita ñ.n XD Y no sé que se les ocurrió a ese trio xD (Sobre todo a Boris quién está que se emociona muy seguido o.o, debe ser la chica que le dio el teléfono y no lo golpeo xD) **

**Review 2: XDD Uh…esa frase si es profunda, hasta a mí se me hizo extraña o.o Y Yura tiene que descubrir quien es en realidad antes de que se pierda en su propia mente y enloquezca x3 Estaré más pendiente de las tildes xD. Kostia, T.T Lo amo, pero es un terco muy desgraciado, en vez de remediar las cosas, las empeora xD. ¡Muchos Besos y Abrazos!**

**P.D: Yura dice que acepta el reto si toman otra cosa que no sea Dorojovskaia (Odia esa porquería) y que si gana le pagas 350 euros xD. **

**¡Ahora el cuarto capitulo!**

**Dedicado a mi mamá Hirwing, gracías...por estos años. **

**--**

**Chapter 4: Retornando a lo Básico**

**Moscú. Rusia, 18 de noviembre de 2002. 5:15 am.**

**(POV Yuriy)**

Creo…creo que me he vuelto a despertar temprano, de nuevo.

Miré el cielo por aquella ventana, estaba cubierto por una infinidad de matices, cuya belleza sé que no se puede describir con palabras. ¿Saben? Para mí, el cielo no tiene límite, fondo ni frontera alguna…No se sabe donde empieza ni se sabe donde termina.

A veces siento que soy igual que el cielo. No sé donde comienza mi verdadero ser, ni donde termina y desconozco mis propias fronteras, a pesar de que en situaciones siento que voy a llegar a ellas.

Cada una de estas características es como un pájaro libre, corres tras él sin razón alguna mientras te propones a alcanzarle, y cuando ya estás cerca de capturarle, este se te escapa de alguna u otra forma y es su propia naturaleza. Sencillamente, nuestro ser es él pájaro y he entendido que la forma de comprenderle no es atraparle, si no más bien dejarle ser libre y seguirle el paso y dejar que cada sentimiento, presentimiento, emoción, sensación e instinto se exprese y se libere de una u otra forma.

Gracias, a mi mismo, por dejarme comprender todo esto.

Ahora que lo he captado, debo comenzar a alistarme…Hoy no será un día fácil…

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Yuriy se levantó de la cama, el reloj de pared indicaba que eran las seis menos un cuarto y nadie se despertaría en casa hasta las nueve (incluyendo a la madre de Serguei). Así que tenía tres horas para alistarse, pero poco tiempo para pensar y organizar todo su plan.

En la noche anterior, Yuriy les había dicho a sus compañeros que iría al Kremlin, para terminar definitivamente con todo este alboroto que estaba causando, pero no les dijo cuando. Yuriy tenía planeado irse de la casa de Serguei hoy mismo, sin que nadie lo supiese ni lo vieran partir. Claro, después de aquella carta…

Maldita carta…

**OOO**

**La noche anterior…**

Yuriy daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, tenia complejo de beyblade. No podía dejar de ver de forma obsesiva esa carta y aquel violín, pero no estaba muy seguro de abrir aquella hoja de papel, pero no tenia de otra. Tomó aquel sobre y pasó sus delicados dedos para abrir el sello que apresaba el escrito. Una vez liberado, salió otra hoja, con una letra muy hermosa al igual que el sobre. El pelirrojo dirigió su vista y toda su atención en esa carta.

"_Yuriy: _

_Tal vez para el momento que leas esto, ya habrás conocido al joven Kostia o no, pero sé que te encontrarás muy confundido, al César lo que es del César. Este instrumento (el violín) perteneció a tu madre, solo ella podía tocarlo de una manera…inexplicable, al igual que tú, solo puedes tocarlo. Te lo devuelvo, para que sigas produciendo esa hermosa música que has de llevar en la sangre ya que te pertenece._

_Y ve con calma…no te desesperes, que la verdad siempre sale a florecer lo quiera o no. Utilízalo bien."_

Yuriy se quedó pasmado con aquella carta y dirigió su mirada a ese violín. Ese instrumento…había sido de su mamá y solo ella y él podían tocarlo. Por fin se había equivocado el gran Yuriy Ivanov, su madre si le había dejado un recuerdo.

**OOO**

Esa carta había dado varios factores importantes: El primero, fue que nombraron al caballero de cabellos de plata (Kostia), entonces por ende, él sí sabía de verdad algo. Al principio, Yuriy creyó que Kostia le había escrito pero se dio cuenta de que no era así. Segundo: El violín…el violín era de su madre, Yuriy se sentía muy feliz ya que, tenía pruebas de que sí tenía una familia. Y por ultimo, de alguna u otra forma, la persona que escribió esta carta parecía tenerlo vigilado constantemente, pues sabía que estaba algo desesperado.

Entonces decidió, iría al Kremlin de Moscú sin importar lo que pasara. Probablemente, todo lo que Kostia le había dicho era cierto, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuese falso.

No importaba eso ahora, tenía que arriesgarse.

Yuriy se dirigió al clóset y comenzó a vaciarlo. Sacó su ropa, sus trajes entre otros artículos personales y los guardó en su maleta. Acomodó la habitación, dejándola tal cual como la había encontrado. Después de eso, Yuriy fue sigilosamente a arreglarse. Ya una vez listo, vio por la ventana de que tenía pinta de querer llover. Se puso su gabardina negra y una bufanda por si las dudas.

Apenas eran las siete y treinta y todavía el sol no había aparecido.

Yuriy, antes de partir, dejó escrito una nota sobre su cama. Acto seguido cerró la puerta de su habitación sin que nadie le escuchara y caminó por el corredor alfombrado de la casa de Serguei junto con las maletas y su nuevo preciado tesoro.

Pasó por las habitaciones de los chicos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban allí, bajó a la sala tratando de que les escaleras no crujieran y los encontró a ese par de ociosos en el sofá. Boris roncaba como no tenían una idea, todavía tenía entre sus manos una copa vacía. Yuriy ahora entendió, estos dos se habían emborrachado toda la noche hasta caer. Todavía todo estaba entre la sombras, las cortinas tapaban los ventanales de esa casa, y el reloj seguía con su típica monotonía.

Yuriy se quedó viendo por un momento a los que le habían acompañado prácticamente toda su vida, por alguna extraña razón…sintió un fondo en el estómago, una extraña sensación. Era como, si los extrañase. El pelirrojo zarandeo su cabeza, revoloteando esos cabellos de fuego en señal de desaprobación por esa idea, no podía darse ese lujo, ahora no, tal vez después. No podía, no ahora que tenía una oportunidad tan cerca de conocerse a sí mismo, además, quería ahorrarse el dolor de una despedida.

Así es como debía ser.

Yuriy se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, pero al tomar el pomo de la puerta volvió a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de vacío e inseguridad. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta por unos segundos sin dejar de tocar el pomo.

-Tengo que hacerlo…tengo, tengo que intentarlo.- Dicho esto abrió la puerta topándose con lo que era una fuerte lluvia y algún que otro granizo, pero acompañados de un estrepitoso viento. El joven pelirrojo abrió su paraguas en señal de despedida, para luego abandonar lo que había sido su todo durante estos años y adentrarse en la peligrosa travesía que le esperaba. Sintió que de nuevo su mundo se hundía.

Sí, el invierno, el viejo de la cabeza blanca comenzó a hacerles una visita a los habitantes de la ya muy condenada Rusia, muy bien acompañado por un cortejo de nubes y celliscas.

Y Yura tendría que soportar eso…

Ya una vez dentro de la calle, se perdió entre los condenados habitantes que tenían que caminar en estas patéticas condiciones. Yuriy se detuvo y pensó en un momento que camino debía tomar, intentó guiarse buscando la Torre del Salvador, pero era imposible con tanta neblina distinguir las cosas desde lejos, así que decidió ubicar todas las calles (cosa que sabía muy bien hacer) e ir trazando el camino.

Maldita sea la bruma, la muy densa bruma.

Así pasó Yuriy el inicio de la mañana, como uno más del montón e intentando no ser asesinado por el cielo, quien lloraba y parecía que no iba a dar tregua. El joven pelirrojo se cansó, por un momento se detuvo a observar todo el desastre que causa la lluvia en Moscú. Ciertamente, es la cuidad más cara para vivir del mundo pero eso no significa que sea la mejor, aunque debería…

Una vez más relajado, retomó de nuevo el camino que tenía previsto desde un principio.

Una vez más comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, era inevitable no poder hacerlo.

Veamos…

**(POV Yuriy)**

Muy bien, ya llevo más de una hora aquí y esto me ha comenzado a fastidiar, pero intento acostumbrarme. Lo único que llevo hasta ahora es la maleta y mi nuevo violín.

Mi nuevo violín…me encanta, me he enamorado de él prácticamente desde que lo vi. No he tenido mucho tiempo de revisar las partituras detalladamente, pero se que se encuentra algo de Tchaikovsky y de Carl María Von Weber entre ellas.

Me gusta él primero. No por que el segundo sea un alemán y yo sea un ruso, si no por que Tchaikovsky me relaja más que Von Weber, este último relaja también, pero en algunos casos es como si intentara desesperar. He dicho que la música de Tchaikovsky es hermosa y es la que más se adapta a mis gustos, además, la música me permitió conocerme un poco mejor y conocer a… ¿a mis mejores amigos…o simples compañeros?

**OOO**

**Moscú, Rusia. Abadía de Balkov. Año 1996.**

Era la hora de la clase de música, y algunos de nosotros (no, corrijo, la gran mayoría de nosotros…) tocábamos torpemente. Éramos desastrosos. Al comienzo, me asignaron a un piano, el cual se me hizo muy difícil de manipular, ya que en mi vida nunca había visto, era más grande que yo y apenas con las manos levantadas podía llegar a sus teclas, y mucho menos podía verlas. Recuerdo a Boris intentando no reírse y a mí, arrojándole una mirada para que cerrara la boca.

Todavía no éramos muy…unidos, pero sí nos habíamos salvado de varios aprietos uno con el otro.

Boris era (y es…) todo lo contrario a lo que yo fui y soy. Boris es…demasiado activo, rebelde por naturaleza (no me extraña que tenga a Fallborg), impetuoso, contradictorio, se pone a veces como un maniático, pero es muy listo y muy ágil, es certero y sabe controlar sus emociones a la perfección, esas fueron las palabras que escogí cuando lo describí.

En cambio yo, me veía (y me sigo viendo…) sumiso, frágil, delicado, obediente, temeroso a fracasar y que la vida me golpeara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero recuerdo que Boris me describió con otras palabras, más que con palabras, con acciones. Boris siempre me daba ánimos y me alababa prácticamente todo lo que hacía.

Recuerdo que esa noche después de la misa, ambos nos quedamos platicando un rato más a la luz de unas cuantas velas en el cuarto de Boris, mientras veíamos como la nieve se colaba por la ventana sin cortinas. Recuerdo también que Boris repasaba los apuntes del día de hoy. En ese momento, él tenía como instrumento un violín, ahí fue cuando vi uno por primera vez. A Boris no se le daba bien y cada vez que lo intentaba, era una pelea con el instrumento.

-Maldita cosa…- Bufó molesto arrojando el violín a la cama junto con él. Yo me quedé en el piso. –Oye Yuriy, prueba con él.- Me dijo señalándome el violín con un gesto.

-Pero, nunca he probado con ninguno…-

-Tampoco con el piano.- Objetó -Inténtalo…- insistió.

Obedecí sin oponer resistencia alguna, cuando lo tomé, recuerdo que Boris se partió de la risa.

-¿¡Qué?!- Pregunté confundido sin entender la causa de su risa.

-¡Tonto, así no!- Me dijo ayudando a ubicar correctamente mis brazos. –Ahora así…Eso está mejor. Ahora vas a pasar ese arco finamente por las cuerdas del violín, no las presiones, solo deja que el arco roce las cuerdas, ¿entiendes?- Asentí y probé, un fino sonido salió de allí, el resto vino solo. Boris me miró incrédulo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté al ver su expresión, lo cual me puso nervioso. -¿Acaso lo hice tan mal?-

-¿¡Bromeas!?- Dijo saliendo de ese trance, pero todavía algo aturdido. -¿Estás seguro de que nunca has tocado, Yura?- Asentí de forma afirmativa. –Pareciera…- Reflexionó unos segundos rascándose la cabeza. –Toma.- Dijo buscando el estuche del violín y extendiéndomelo. –Tú tienes más capacidades para esto que yo, además, yo ya encontré mi instrumento hace mucho tiempo.-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros.- Dijo Boris dejando el estuche en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos. –Si no haces algo ese talento se va a perder.- Me dijo con indiferencia, a pesar de que sé que no fue así.

-Pero, Borya, yo no…-

-Qué no se hable más, Yuriy. O te juro que te…- pero en ese momento llegó uno de los guardias nocturnos de las rondas.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen ustedes a estas horas despiertos!? ¿¡Acaso quieren un castigo?! ¡Regresen cada uno a sus habitaciones!- Y me sacaron de trompicones de allí.

**OOO**

Ahora, obviamente que el Abad se enteró, pero no nos castigó (cosa muy rara), de hecho, hizo explotar mi extraña habilidad con el violín. Pero ahora lo sé, lo llevo en la sangre, mi madre tocaba violín y por ende, heredé eso. Ya me imagino como tocaba ella…debía ser delicioso el sonido.

Para cuando ya había terminado de pensar, ya estaba en la Torre del Salvador. Miré al horizonte y vi el gran edificio que estaba dentro de la muralla. Caminé con pasos decididos hacia la entrada principal, donde mucha gente importante entraba y salía. Pero fui me dí de bruces con una pareja de policías.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué los defensores del orden tienen que aparecer siempre en el momento más inoportuno?

-Sargento Pávlovich- dijo el más viejo policía como si se tratara de un trabalenguas. –Su documentación, joven…- Le entregué mis documentos. -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Y de paso se menten en los asuntos que no les importan.

-No creo que eso le interese…- repuse amargamente, primer error.

-Pues yo creo, joven, que usted no puede entrar aquí.- Me crucé de brazos, segundo error. –Y me parece que tendremos que arreglar este asunto en la comisaría…Arkasha.- Señaló al más joven de los dos, quien se acercó a mí y me tomó los brazos por la espalda. –Lleváoslo.-

-¡Suélteme! ¡No he hecho nada!- Reclamé mientras intentaba oponer resistencia. Ya la gente que antes nos ignoraba, ahora nos miraba de reojo.

-Le recomiendo joven, que se tranquilice y no lo haga peor para usted.- Señaló el sargento. Dejé de oponer resistencia, todo fue en vano…fue inútil.

-¡Un momento!- Llamó una anciana voz. Todos los actores de este escándalo dirigimos la mirada hacia la entrada. Allí, había una ancianita de baja estatura, de cabello blanco recogido en un moño y un típico trajecito. Por las pieles, el broche y el sombrero que traía, supuse que era de la Alta Sociedad. Sus ojos eran vidriosos, y el par de ojos que habían asegurado de atrapar una buena presa, perdieron esa expresividad. –Suelten al muchacho.- Pidió la anciana.

-Pero, Condesa…-

-¡Ahora!- Exigió la anciana con voz más firme.

-Si, Señora…- El joven hombre que me apresaba me dejó ir en un brusco movimiento que casi me hace caer.

-Levantaos, joven Yurievich...- La anciana me ayudó a incorporarme. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? –… hoy hay mucho por hacer.- Yo la miré aturdido, tomé mis cosas y ante algunas miradas indiscretas, pasamos a dentro del Kremlin. –Vamos, más aprisa.- Para ser una anciana, era muy rápida. Decidí seguirla en silencio.

El Kremlin es enorme, parece una ciudad en miniatura dentro de Moscú. Grandes torres se alzan en cada extremo junto con grandes edificaciones y montones de esculturas con hermosos arreglos en los jardines a pesar del clima, su mayoría ya estaba comenzando a perder las hojas o las había perdido. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un edificio que reconocí inmediatamente: El Gran Palacio del Kremlin, adonde fui a parar la última vez aquí.

La Guardia Rusa estaba esperando, de pie con actitud de nobleza. La anciana se detuvo al frente de ellos, quienes realizaron una reverencia que ella devolvió. Yo también hice lo mismo, por si las dudas. La anciana se rió y dijo:

-Este chico viene conmigo, y de ahora en adelante, el Kremlin de Moscú será su hogar y vivirá aquí, en Palacio, ayuden con el equipaje por favor.-

Momento, una anciana que no he ni siquiera conocido, ¿dice que viviré en Palacio del Kremlin? ¿A dónde vamos con todo esto?

-Disculpe.- Dije llamando la atención de la ancianita. –Pero, ¿Quién es usted?- Ella volvió a reírse.

-Pues, mi nombre es Anzhelika, Anzhelika Muchevski, soy la actual Condesa de Muchevski, joven Yuriy Ivanov.- No pude evitarme sentir apenado y creo que mis mejillas lo demostraron, ¡Qué tramposas! La Condesa volvió a reírse. –No tiene por que apenarse, ahora vamos, que Konstantin te está esperando y no le gusta esperar, es muy terco e impaciente.-

-¿Entonces usted conoce a Kostia, Condesa Muchevski?- Pregunté acercándome más a ella para seguirle el paso mientras entrábamos dentro de Palacio. Era enorme, creo que una casa entraría perfectamente. Era hermosamente deslumbrante, la gente que pasaba nos hacia un saludo con el sombrero o una reverencia.

-Así es, y también te conozco a ti, solo que tú no a mí, Yuriy.- Indicó ella. –Pero me alegra que por lo menos hayas conocido a Kostia.-

La condesa y yo caminamos por unos pasillos, la gente no podía dejar de mirarnos y algunas veces con alguna mirada indiscreta, cosa que me molesta. Subimos un piso, caminamos por muchos pasillos, hasta que nos detuvimos en una enorme puerta blanca de ornamentos dorados. La condesa tocó la puerta.

**Momento Crayola: ¡¡Jojo!! ¡Sí! (P. Lolita corre eufórica) ¡Bien por el pelirrojo! ¬¬ ¡Ay Yura! ¡Hasta yo dudaba de que fueras al Kremlin XD Pero ya ves las cosas que te suceden! Bueno, con ya ven estamos muy cerca de algo importante XD, ¡además entra un nuevo personaje! ¡Aplauzos para La Condesa de Muchevski! (Aplaude) Por cierto, ahora antes de que se me olvide: Anzhelika es Angélica en Ruso, Borya es el diminutivo de Boris, Yura el diminutivo de Yuriy, y los Muchevski son una familia de nobles que actualmente en Rusia busca recuperar sus haciendas (ya que tenian buena parte de ellas en Rusia) regida por el Conde de Muchevski. El Gran Palacio del Kremlin es la residencia oficial del Presidente de Rusia y consta de 700 salas, incluyendo varios aposentos de varios zares. Mide aproximadamente unos 44 metros de altura y 125 Metros de largo. Ahora sí, estoy contenta, y como adelanto les dejo que los próximos 2 -3 capitulos van a ser intensos, tanto para ustedes, para mí y para los personajes. ¿Quién es la Condesa de Muchevski? ¿Qué sabe ella de Yuriy? ¿Serán respondidas todas las dudas de Yuriy allí? ¿Se va a quedar a vivr ahí, en el Kremlin? XD Esas y muchas más! Ya lo saben, para saber más debe leer más XD Si se portan bien, trataré de actualizar entre hoy mismo (sí, hoy xD) y mañana (de preferencia xD) Ya lo saben! Push Go! Y dejame un review! Nos Leemos!**

**P. Lolita **


	5. El Aroma de la Muerte

Chapter 1

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: GOREEEEEEE (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá poco a poco, por capitulo se intensifica, sobre todo en el capitulo 5 y 6 xD TT Al fin!! TwT Soñé con este día.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! (P.Lolita entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, P.Lolita: o No voy a pagar eso… ò.o Lean mi contrato) OMG! Más reviews ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡15 en 4 caps! Mi Querer mááááááás! Me siento realizada TT Y Hoy hay capitulo Nuevo!! Jojo, se han dado cuenta de que Google me hace propaganda de Moscú en el fic XD? (Ver abajo, a lo ultimo) Me quede traumada XD**

**Pero antes, es la hora de responder los reviews (Saca los marcadores):**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: ¡¡Ritsuka!! Jajay, pues muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo TT Me hacen sentir menos inútil, revisé Némesis hace apenas 2 días, un fic excelente debo decir, mis felicitaciones a ti y manda mis felicitaciones a Cloy también TwT Con gusto te ayudo en Together Forever! Owo Aquí van mis múltiples opciones de lo que puede ser Yuriy en tu fic X3 Veamos si acierto una:**

**Un vampiro (Hijito de Drácula XD)**

**Un Dios Nórdico!? **

**Un fantasma vilmente perturbado por una niña (?)**

**Esas son mis opciones owo Pero No estoy muy segura de la respuesta correcta Huh XD Muchos Besos y Abrazos!**

**Sky d: ¡Jojo! Ya actualicé xDD pero esta semana he actualizado un poco más tarde debido a escasez de inspiración y falta de ánimos un Pero esperemos que regrese, no soy de las personas que comienza el fic y luego lo abandona. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

**Bladz-liska: ¡XDDD Hallo a mi Reichfürher! XD ¿Cuál introd.? ¿Lo que dijo Yura? XD Ese pensamiento ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo y no encontré una mejor oportunidad para dejarlo salir. TwT Yo redacto bien? Y.Y Me siento halagada por que viene de una de mis escritoras favoritas X3 Gracias! Uh, lo de los rusos aprendiendo a tocar…fue raro, incluso para mí, pero no dejé de reírme si no hasta 3 días después. En cuanto al talento de Yuriy…es nato a la vez pero a la vez no. XD Pronto sabrás a que me refiero! Saludos y besos de la tropa completa! **

**¡Ahora el quinto capitulo!**

**--**

**Chapter 5: El Aroma de la Muerte**

**Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 9:35 A.m.**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

La madre y la abuela de Serguei se habían despertado hace media hora sin sospechar absolutamente nada…y tenían otra media hora intentado despertar al dúo de rusos que se encontraban en el sofá, derrotado por tanto alcohol.

-¡Hn! ¡Con que esto pasó!- Dijo la madre de Serguei quitándole a Boris la copa vacía de las manos y cruzándose de brazos. -¡Se volvieron a emborrachar! Es la segunda vez que va de semana…-

La abuela, quien era muy chiquita en comparación a su nieto, rió por lo bajo, la madre de Serguei le miró extrañada.

-Tranquila Masha, busquemos el "opokhmelitsya", sí no te das prisa se va a enfriar el zavtrak…- Dijo mientras le hacia una señal a la mujer para que viniera con ella. –Ayúdame- Señaló la mujer indicando un gran estante. La mujer más alta cargó a la más pequeña, como si se tratase de una muñeca. –Veamos…- La ancianita comenzó a hurgar por el estante. -… ¡Aja!- La ancianita sacó de allí una botella oscura. –Busquemos un cucharón…-

Una vez ya con todo, Masha y la abuela le dieron a cada uno un cucharón de esa extraña sustancia. Boris y Serguei gritaron al unísono. La abuela comenzó a partirse de la risa.

-¡Muy buenos días, jovencitos!- Dijo llena de vida. -¡Parece que mi "opokhmelitsya" si funciona…!-

-¡Abuela!- Dijeron ambos.

-¡¿Y quién les manda a estar tomando toda la noche de nuevo!?- Preguntó Masha dándoles un jalón de oídos a cada uno de los rusos. Era tan grande y fuerte como Serguei. -¡Ya les dije que no abusaran!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Ya déjalos, Masha!- Alegó la abuela interponiéndose. –Son jóvenes, déjalos que disfruten de esta etapa. Vamos, o no habrá zavtrak…-

Masha soltó al par de rusos y dando un suspiro resignado, se dirigió a la cocina ajustándose el delantal. Boris se levantó y se estiró y Serguei bostezó para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar. Una vez sentados en la mesa, Boris tomó más del "opokhmelitsya" de la abuela. Cuando comenzaron a comer, fue cuando Serguei se percató.

-¿Dónde está Yuriy?- Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada. Boris también se dio cuenta y dejó de comer para ver el reloj.

"_Que extraño…ya son las diez y él es el primero que baja…" _Pensó el peli plateado.

-¿Será que sigue dormido?- Inquirió Masha un poco preocupada, sabía que el retraso del chico era inusual. -¿O será que se siente mal?-

-Iré a ver.- Dijo Boris levantándose de la mesa con un movimiento un poco brusco.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo Serguei levantándose también de la mesa.

Ambos rusos subieron al segundo piso. Se vieron las caras, Boris tenía un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Tocaron a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Insistieron un par de veces, pero solo se escuchaba el silencio. Boris intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba con llave.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Bufó el peli plateado -¡Yura, Yura!- Gritó dándole golpes a la puerta.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!- Dijo Serguei apartando a Boris y dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe haciendo que las personas de la cocina se sobresaltaran, dejando ver una habitación vacía, carente de dueño.

-No…- Boris entró al cuarto buscando a Yuriy con la mirada. -¡No, no, no!- Gritó el peli plateado dando golpes al clóset y dejándose caer entre las paredes. -¿¡Porqué!?- Gritó frustrado, el chico sabía que Yuriy se había ido sin ellos. -¿¡Porqué no nos dijo nada?!-

-¿¡Qué ocurre?!- Irrumpieron las dos mujeres en aquella habitación. -¿Dónde está Yuriy?-

-Aquí no está.- Respondió Serguei un tanto aturdido todavía buscando al pelirrojo con la mirada. –Se fue.-

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?!- Preguntó Masha preocupada tomando los hombros de su hijo, ella quería a los chicos como si fuesen sus propios hijos. -¿¡A dónde pudo ir!?-

-No sé, mamá, no tengo la menor idea.- La mujer suspiró resignada. Hubo un silencio.

-Espera…- Boris se levantó poco a poco recordando parte de la conversación de ayer noche. –Él dijo que iría a un lugar…lo dijo ayer.- Boris se sostuvo la cabeza, todavía no recordaba prácticamente nada. –Sé que lo dijo…-

-Yo también sé que lo dijo, Boris.- Dijo Serguei acercándose al chico, colocándole una mano en el hombro. –Pero tomamos tanto que se nos olvidó.- Masha se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba con ella y la abuela volvió a reír por lo bajo.

-Creo que tendré que utilizar mis artilugios para encontrar a Yuriy.- Dijo la abuela entusiasmada. –Masha, que desayunen y después acuéstalos de nuevo, tiene que descansar, yo encontraré a Yura.- Dijo saliendo.

-Pero mamá… ¿Qué piensas hacer, mamá?- Pero ya la puerta se había cerrado. Masha observó a los dos chicos que tenía cerca. -¿Seguro que no recuerdan nada, muchachos?-

-No, Masha, ya dije que no y Serguei también.- Alegó el peli plateado mientras su gran compañero lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. Boris miró sus dedos, resignado. -¡Arg! ¡No recuerdo! ¿¡Porqué!?- Dijo frustrado colocándose la cabeza en las manos, cerrando los ojos y cayendo hacia atrás, en la cama.

-Será mejor que llamemos a la policía.- Masha salió de la habitación dejando al par de rusos solos.

-¿Ahora que haremos, Borya?- Preguntó Serguei sentándose a su lado sin mirarle.

-A mi no me preguntes nada, Serguei, no tengo las respuestas.- Boris seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Todavía podía oler al pelirrojo. Boris de pronto pudo percibir otro aroma…ese aroma, él lo conocía bien…era aroma a…aroma a sangre. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y girando su rostro a su izquierda pudo observar lo que eran manchas, no muy grandes, pero eran de sangre. ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido por sus ojos? -¿Qué rayos?-

El peli plateado se reincorporó y tomó las sábanas, mostrándoselas a Serguei, quién palideció. Esas manchas le trajeron un sinfín de recuerdos oscuros del Monasterio de Preobrazhenkoe, al cual rebautizaron con el nombre de Balkov en honor a su nuevo abad, solo muy pocos de sus egresados sabían su verdadero nombre. La gente iba normalmente a ver a sus difuntos, pero no se atrevían a pasar más de los límites del cementerio, el cual se encontraba en las adyacencias del Monasterio. El dolor, los gritos, aquellos inhumanos recuerdos que abordaron sus mentes sin permiso de sus dueños. Boris regresó su vista a aquellas sábanas.

-¿Crees que sean de Yuriy?- Le preguntó a su fornido compañero sin mirarle mientras apretaba aquellas muestras de sangre entre sus manos. Serguei no respondió, no estaba seguro. Boris arrojó las sábanas lejos con frustración y recargó su bien formado cuerpo en sus codos. Así pasaron el par de rusos unos minutos, sin decirse nada. Sin aviso previo, Boris se levantó de la cama y recogió las sábanas, al tenerlas cerca las olfateó ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Serguei mirándole más extrañado todavía. Boris bajó las sábanas.

-Esta sangre no es de Yuriy.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que no es de Yuriy?-

-Simple, conozco el aroma de la sangre de Yuriy desde siempre, está sangre parece de él y hasta podría decir que tienen relación, pero no es la de él.- Confirmó el halcón apretando sus puños. En Balkov, Boris y otros seleccionados (incluyendo a Yura, Serguei e Ian) fueron entrenados para reconocer el aroma de la muerte. Pero en el caso de Boris y Yuriy, estos habían desarrollado más habilidad que los demás, tanto que podía reconocer y diferenciar un aroma de muerte de otro.

**OOO**

**(POV Boris)**

**Moscú, Rusia. Abadía de Balkov (Antiguo Monasterio de Preobrazhenkoe) Año 1997.**

Ese año fue el PEOR y más maldito de toda mi existencia. Ese año siempre se quedará grabado en mi memoria, lo llevo marcado en la piel. Una marca, una herida que nunca va a sanar y que te quema. Ese año mi concepto del mundo cambió. Ese año, todo ocurrió en el transcurso de ese año.

Ese maldito año…

Sí, lo admito. Soy una persona rencorosa, ¿y qué? ¿Les importa? No. Así como tampoco le importamos a nadie.

Admitámoslo, nunca fuimos algo, no somos algo y no seremos nadie.

No esperen, sí somos algo: somos nada.

Pero ser nada tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

Todo comenzó en febrero, el mes más frío del invierno. ¡Ash! Y nosotros soportando el frío (como si hubiesen sido solidarios con nosotros). Ese fue mi más duro invierno, jamás lo olvidaré. Ese año, llegó Ian a la Abadía. ¡Hn! ¿Cómo olvidar al enano cara de papa? Imposible, a pesar de que era un ratón miedoso, era muy hábil y llamó la atención del Abad.

Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre. Lo odio, nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo pasar a mí, nunca le perdonaré sus trampas, sus engaños y sus falsas promesas y mentiras que en esos días eran nuestra luz de esperanza. Esa luz fue opacada y fuimos cegados. El simple hecho de recordar que me llamo igual que él, me da asco, repugnancia.

En fin, no perderé más tiempo ni neuronas recordando a esa vieja rata asquerosa.

Ese año fue un gran cambio. Todos cambiamos.

Ese año, Yuriy perdió algo que todavía me es muy difícil olvidar y que sé que nunca va a volver. ¿Por qué? Porque al igual que yo, él está marcado y su espalda es una evidencia así como la mía, como la de Serguei y la del enano, junto con mucho de otros compañeros que perecieron.

¿Quieren saber lo que Yuriy perdió? ¡Hn! No se los diré, averígüenlo ustedes.

Recuerdo ese día de febrero, sin razón aparente fuimos violentamente despertados por órdenes de esa rata vieja.

-¡Rápido, maldito niño!- Dijo uno de los guardias de la abadía. De esa tunica negra sacó su brazo y de un jalón me hizo caer al suelo con tanta fuerza que grité. Nunca sabré si me destrozó unas costillas o me rompí el brazo. Intentaron volver a levantarme, pero no les dí el gusto. Le clavé los dientes a uno en su muñeca. Un grito agudo retumbó.

-¡Argg! ¡Maldito!- Sentí un golpe en mi cara, caí de nuevo en el suelo y pude sentir un líquido caliente que me bajaba del rostro. -¡Ya verás maldito! ¡Te lo has buscado!-

¿Qué yo me busqué qué? ¡Ellos comenzaron! ¡Comenzaron a golpearme sin razón! Me sujetaron por los dos hombros como si estuviesen dispuestos a arrancarlos de mi cuerpo y me sacaron arrastrándome de allí. Gritaba. Si lo hacía, me golpeaban hasta que cerrar el pico. Poco a poco ví gotas, gotas de color rojo. Me arrastraron por todos los corredores y pasillos hasta llegar al "jardín" que había dentro de la abadía. Entonces escuché más gritos y supe que no estaba solo.

Levanté la cabeza. Ví que traían a Yuriy a arrastras del cuello por el norte. La piel de Yuriy es tan blanca como la misma nieve, pero esta vez estaba llena de cortaduras y moretones por todos lados. No dejaba de llorar y parecía que se estaba asfixiando.

¡Malditos infelices!

El cuerpo de Yuriy dejaba una muy clara marca roja por todos lados. Más gritos escuché. Ahí venia Serguei, en las mismas condiciones que yo pero con una gran mancha roja en su dormilona, e Ian, su narizota de papa no paraba de sangrar y sus pies comenzaron a verse de color azul. Nos acercaron y pudimos vernos los cuatro a los ojos. Los ojos de Yuriy me congelaron. Eran más azules que el mismo cielo, pero no, esa no era la mirada de él. Era otra diferente. Esta tenía dosis de odio, ira y un enorme rencor.

Nos arrojaron al suelo, cubierto de nieve. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y todos creíamos que ya habíamos pasado lo peor, pero no sabíamos que apenas estábamos comenzando. ¿¡Porqué, porqué, porqué?! ¡No hicimos nada! Por primera vez supe lo que era ser una victima y no me gustó.

Escuchamos pasos acercarse entre nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones. Era el Abad. Esa rata se arrodilló cerca de nosotros mirándonos con curiosidad como si fuéramos experimentos, pero sus ojos destellaban un brillo maligno. La rata se levantó y dijo:

-¡Llévenlos a los postes!- Gritó mientras caminaba hacía el este. Nos volvieron a tomar de los brazos y los cuellos, todavía recuerdo los gritos por parte de Yuriy. Nunca se me van a olvidar.

-¿¡Pero que hice?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- gritaba. Tonto, eso no te iba a salvar y tú muy bien lo sabías.

Nos arrastraron a lo que ví eran cuatro postes de madera, congelados por las muy extremas temperaturas. Pude ver en ellas cuatro cuerdas, y entonces me lo imaginé. Por primera vez en mi vida experimenté el pánico, e intenté zafarme. Ian clamaba por su mamá y Yuriy no paraba de llorar. De pronto sentí un peso sobre mí, también sentí que me roían la parte de arriba de la "dormilona" con la que dormíamos, dejando al descubierto mi espalda y mis hombros. Esa pieza de tela me la ató a la cintura, rompieron un poco e hicieron lo mismo con las manos. Todavía gritaba para que dejaran de tocarme. Vi que hicieron exactamente lo mismo con Yuriy, Ian y Serguei.

De pronto me quedé sin aire, me levantaron por el cuello e hicieron lo mismo con los demás. Nos pegaron en contra de los postes de espaldas, a una altura considerable del suelo y me ataron de las manos al poste. Sentí un tremendo jalón hacia abajo, era mi propio peso. Mis pies quedaron a merced del aire. Mi nariz pegaba contra de la madera congelada.

Escuché más pasos aproximarse.

-Muy bien.- Dijo la voz de la rata. –A mi señal.- Entonces escuché el mínimo roce de algo. No podía dejar de temblar del frío. Repentinamente escuché un movimiento en el aire rápido, un sonoro golpe seco y después un agudo grito. Cuando miré a mi derecha pude ver a Ian, inmóvil, un líquido rojizo se deslizó por su espalda bajando por sus piernas y tiñendo el suelo a gotas. Palidecí e intenté desviar la mirada. Fue cuando sentí en mi espalda el duro golpe de un latigazo, grité.

Al darme cuenta, ya todos estábamos gritando.

-Esto es para que aprendan el aroma de la muerte, jovencitos.- Retumbó la voz de aquella vil rata. –De nuevo, a mi señal.-

¡Malditos sean! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos!

Nuestros gritos retumbaban y se perdían. Nadie nos escuchaba, los golpes eran continuos. Pronto quedamos en carne viva. No podía moverme, ni siquiera respirar, las lágrimas se me salían y no me podía controlar, era presa del pánico. No sé cuanto tiempo duré allí, ni el porqué de esa tortura. Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba de espaldas, en la nieve. Mis muñecas sangraban y apenas podía distinguir. Entonces ví a lo lejos cuatro leves destellos rojizos que se aproximaban.

Olía raro, como a hierro. Sentí que me sujetaron de los brazos de nuevo, presionando mi cabeza y mi rostro en contra de la nieve, al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, me topé con los zapatos de esa rata. Se agachó y me tomó la cara. Pude verlo directamente a los ojos, eran horribles. Intenté escupirle pero sabía que no funcionaría, me habían partido la mandíbula y mis sonidos eran apenas audibles.

-Muy bien, Señor Kuznetsov. Lo felicito, usted y sus compañeros, digo, sus amigos, tienen muy buena resistencia.- Viejo decrepito. -¿Sabe, Señor Kuznetsov? Tanta resistencia deberían ser premiados ¿Verdad?- Mi mayor premio hubiese sido destrozarte la cara en ese momento aunque me hubieras matado, rata asquerosa. –Pues, aquí le dejo un pacto entre usted y yo como un premio.- Me acercó a la cara el destello rojizo, estaba caliente.

En un segundo grité como nunca lo había hecho. Sentí sobre mi hombro derecho un ardor indescriptible. Y allí fue cuando perdí el conocimiento.

**OOO**

Para cuando había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba mejor, pude observarme.

Esa maldita rata me marcó, me marcó no solo con ese maldito halcón en el hombro, también dejó cicatrices en mi espalda. Maldigo esa marca y me maligo a mi mismo por dejar que vieran mi debilidad. Nos marcó a todos, como si fuésemos su propiedad.

Ese día, cambié y juré que nadie, NADIE me volvería a tocar y que nunca, NUNCA sería una victima. Al contrario, sería yo el que les causara dolor a todos. ¿Por qué? Porque los odio, a todos los odio, los detesto, los aborrezco y me las van a pagar.

**(POV P. Lolita) **

-¿Boris? ¿Boris?- Preguntaba Serguei zarandeando a su compañero por cuarta vez en diez minutos. -¡Hey, Boris! ¡Boris, despierta!- El peli plateado cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir, unas lágrimas involuntarias aparecieron por todo su rostro, dejando mudo a su compañero. –Boris…-

El peli plateado arrojó las sábanas al suelo y salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Serguei fue tras él, pero Boris se había encerrado en su habitación dando otro fuerte portazo.

**(POV Serguei)**

Bueno, ahora no sé que decir. Soy de pocas palabras como ya sabrán.

Entiendo perfectamente a Boris, así como entiendo perfectamente a Yuriy e Ian.

Les explicaré, siempre hemos sido grandes amigos, compañeros en las buenas, malas y peores. Nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros. Nos tenemos tanta confianza que somos capaces de dejarnos la vida uno a manos del otro, bueno, eso es al menos lo que yo creo.

Ellos no son fáciles, ninguno somos normales.

-Serguei…- Me llamó la abuela haciéndome una seña. -…querido, dejadlo tranquilo y sígueme un momento.- Me indicó. Asentí y le seguí a su habitación.

Tengo una suerte increíble, como dice Ian. Soy el único de mis compañeros que tiene una familia con vida. Yuriy, Boris e Ian no corrieron esa misma suerte, y he de sentir una gran pena por ellos. Ellos son personas maravillosas a su manera y no merecen lo que están pasando. Por eso cuando Yuriy se enteró de que podía averiguar sobre su pasado, tal vez Ian y Boris tuvieron celos o temor.

Boris quiere olvidar a su familia, Ian perdió a la suya y Yuriy desea encontrarla, yo por mi parte ya la tengo.

¿Lo ven? Son objetivos similares, todos apuntan a la familia.

Me pregunto como hubiese sido crecer en una familia normal todos nosotros.

La habitación de mi abuela Anna es muy grande, pero muy extraña. Mi abuela es una vidente muy reconocida, Anna Petrova. Ella tiene muchos contactos con el más allá y esas cosas. No creo mucho en lo que dice, pero muchas veces lo que predice es acertado. Tiene una esfera de cristal en la que supuestamente puede ver cosas que nosotros no.

Mamá Masha dice que la abuela siempre ha sido así.

Mi abuela tiene noventa años, mi madre tiene cuarenta y cinco. Si, si ya sé, es muy vieja para esas cosas, pero ella ha visto de todo. Mi abuela es una persona muy interesante y muy graciosa, ella no está enferma como normalmente lo están las personas de su edad, ella se siente y se ve bien, aunque es extremadamente bajita (me llega a las rodillas).

-Sergui querido, trae aquí ese banco por mí.- Me pide. Mi abuela dice que soy una persona muy útil y que tendré un futuro muy prospero. –Siéntate.- Obedecí.

-Abuela, ¿Para qué todo esto?- Pregunté viendo que sacaba la esfera de cristal y la colocaba sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente.

-Ya verás, cariño.- Me dice con dulzura. –Con esto encontraremos a Yuriy.- Mi abuela no solo me quiere a mí como su nieto, también quiere mucho a Yuriy, a Ian y a Boris, sobre todo por que este ultimo apoya todo lo que ella dice, Boris una vez dijo: _"Tu abuela está loca, pero es genial."_ Recuerdo que le dí una patada para que cerrara la boca. –Ahora ayúdame a subir, cariño.- Asentí, puedo levantar a mi abuela sin ningún problema, parece una muñeca. La coloqué en la otra silla y me volví a sentar. Una vez allí ella comenzó con su extraño ritual y hacer sonidos extraños. Escuché de nuevo otra puerta abrirse de golpe, Boris entró y se sentó en el piso cerca de la abuela sin decir nada.

-¡Ah, mi otro asistente!- Boris la miró con una cara de "¡¿Qué demonios, no hablaras enserio?!" –Que bueno que ya llegaste.-

-No te emociones, vieja loca, no te emociones.- Respondió Boris cruzándose de brazos tratando de no reírse. -¿Qué locura piensas hacer hoy, eh?-

-Nada de eso, querido.- Contestó mi abuela moviendo los brazos hacia arriba, Boris intentaba no reírse y ella tampoco. –Encontraremos a Yuriy, eso es todo.- Ahí fue cuando Boris se enserió, cosa muy extraña.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura, anciana?- Preguntó mientras hacia muecas en la esfera de cristal como si intentara ver algo. Yo traté de no reírme. –Yo no lo veo ahí dentro.-

-Ya lo verás, ahora siéntate.- Dijo dándole un golpe a Boris en la cabeza, quien contestó con un "-¡Ouch! ¡Vieja pero fuerte!-"De pronto las luces de las velas que ella encendió, se apagaron. A mi abuela no le gusta la luz eléctrica.

-Veo…veo…- Comenzó a mover los brazos. Boris arqueó una ceja en señal de "¡Qué estupidez!" y lo hice lo mismo, a nosotros nos enseñaron a no creer en eso. -…veo…veo a Yuriy…- Boris arqueó la otra ceja y se levantó cruzándose de los brazos viendo de vez en cuando a mi abuela y a la esfera, la cual comenzó a ponerse de azul brillante. -…sí, ese es Yuriy…-

-¿Yuriy? ¿En dónde?- Preguntó Boris acercándose con curiosidad a esa esfera.

-¡Shhh!- Recriminó mi abuela sin dejar de parpadear. –Lo veo…está…está…no está muy lejos…-

-¿Está cerca?- Pregunté.

-Dije que no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco está muy cerca…Yuriy está…está confundido…muy confundido…-

-¿Confundido?- Preguntamos Boris y yo al unísono.

-Así es…veo que a Yuriy le espera un cambio…un cambio drástico en su vida…-

-¡¿Dónde está Yuriy, Anya!?- Gritó Boris exasperado por mi abuela, a quien le gusta romperle la paciencia.

-Yura…Yura…él está…está en un lugar…en el lugar importante…más importante de todo Moscú…- Indicó mi abuela levantando las manos.

-¿El lugar más importante de todo Moscú?- Murmuré. Boris se acercó viendo fijamente a la esfera un momento. Entonces ví que su rostro perdió expresividad alguna.

-Abuela…- la llamé señalando con un gesto a Boris. Ella se detuvo y miró a Boris. -¿Boris?- Boris veía como estúpido la esfera de cristal.

-¡Es un trance! ¡Es un trance!- Gritó mi abuela sorprendida.

-¡No estoy en un trance, vieja loca!- Gritó Boris viendo más de cerca la esfera. –Creo…creo que lo veo…- murmuró.

-¿Lo ves?- Inquirí nervioso, Boris nunca ha sido en esos que creen en la suerte ni en esas tonterías. -¿Ves a Yuriy, Boris?-

Boris no contestó. Entonces gritó cayéndose hacia atrás llevándose consigo el mantel y toda la mesita junto con la esfera, la cual tomó mi abuela cayéndose ella también de lleno.

-¡Abuela! ¡Boris!- Dije levantándome y corriendo a donde ellos estaban. Boris tenía toda la mesa sobre él y estaba luchando por zafarse del mantel. Mi abuela había caído de lleno sobre Boris.

-Ay…ay…mi…mi escápula…- Murmuró mi abuela tratando de levantarse.

-No…no seas…tonta…tu escápula…está bien…mi…mi espalda…mi espalda fue la que se jodió…- Boris se quejó. Levanté a mi abuela y después retiré la mesa sobre Boris y lo ayudé a levantarse.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté viéndolos a ambos.

-¡Ya sé donde está Yuriy! ¡En el Kremlin!- Gritó Boris llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Yuriy había dicho que iría al Kremlin! -¡El dijo que tenía que ir a allí, ayer lo dijo!-

-¿Y para qué Yuriy tiene que ir al Kremlin?- Preguntó mi abuela recogiendo las velas que se habían caído al suelo.

-¡Ahora no te lo podemos decir, abuela!- Dijimos los dos saliendo de la habitación a toda costa hacia la calle bajo la lluvia. -¡Gracias!-

Ahora que sabíamos a donde había ido Yuriy, ni Boris ni yo nos detendríamos hasta dar con él.

Tenemos una promesa, y las promesas se cumplen.

**Momento Crayola: Jojo! OMG!! Como les dije, el capitulo estaría muy loco. Aplausos para la abuela y mamá de Serguei, Anna Petrova y a Masha Petrova (aplaude). ¡Weeee! Òwo Pues me disculparan el retraso pero escribir este capitulo no fue tarea fácil xD. Revivir y recrear lo que Boris y los demás pasaron en la abadía no fue cosa sencilla (Como se me nota que amo hacer sufrir a esos rusos TwT) Hay que pensar en el misterio, la angustia, el entretenimiento, la violencia, etc, etc, etc. Ahora, ¿Boris y Serguei darán con Yuriy? ¿Boris tiene complejo de perro detective? ¿Qué fue lo Yuriy perdió? ¿Podrá algún día Boris desaparecer todo ese rencor que tiene? XD Ya lo saben, presionen "Go" y dejen un review a esta niña loca. ¡Nos leemos! **

**P. Lolita**


	6. Bolshoy Kremlyovskiy Dvorets

Chapter 1

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: GOREEEEEEE (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá poco a poco, por capitulo se intensifica, pero en este capitulo no hay, así que no se angustien.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! (P.Lolita entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, P.Lolita: No voy a pagar eso… ò.o Lean mi contrato) OMG! Más reviews ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Ya casí llego a mis primeros 20 reviews (Mi meta con este fic es llegar a los 40 o 50 xD) Estoy muy contenta ya que el fic ha sido de su agrado. ¡¡Hoy hay capitulo Nuevo después de unas cuantas semanas jaja!! **

**Pero antes, es la hora de responder los reviews (Saca los marcadores):**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: ¡¡Ritsuka!! ****Yeaaaaah! (Festeja) Together Forever es mío!! Ahora yo dire también 3 cosas u.u:**

**D Gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

**Gracias por darme Together Forever TwT Amo las historias vampirícas. **

**No te preocupes, puedo llegar a la U y no has actualizado aún pero ni modo xD Todos estamos ocupados, no tengo prisa.**

**Eso es todo XD Muchos Besos y Abrazos!**

**Sky d: ¡Jojo! Ya actualicé xDD, pues gracias por los halagos. En cuanto a tu preguntota, pues el fic solo se dedica a los niños rusos pero Kai tendrá una leve participación en un futuro. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!**

**Bladz-liska: ¡XDDD Hallo a mi Reichfürher! Oh Yeaaah! XDD A todo el mundo le encantó la escena de la abadía, la secuencia Angst/Tortura…y no has visto nada xD. TwT Soy tan buena como un autor gringo, yay! (Se pone un gorrito de fiesta) Pues sí, el recuerdo dolió y eso era lo que quería exactamente transmitir. Fíjate que, Boris ya llevaba ese rencor y aquí entre nos o.o Le tiene un pánico a la sangre jaja, le trae malos y bizarros recuerdos. De los niños rusos, Boris es quien tiene los peores recuerdos de su infancia, aún quedan muchas memorias por contemplar, así que hay para rato. **

**xD Pues sí, Boris consiguió recordar a dónde Yuriy había ido, como no cree en esas cosas se llevó una gran sorpresa.**

**Brychat: ToT Bryyy (Se le arroja encima) Te extrañé mujer Y.Y De verdad pensé "Ya esta se aburrió" Ah! La descripción inicial de Yuriy, ñam, fue algo que escribí hace tiempo pero no sabía en que usarlo. Normalmente escribo muchas metáforas (las adoro). xD Jojo! Fíjate que mi mente yaoista también comenzó a trabajar ñ.n De hecho tengo un próximo proyecto yaoi que te va a encantar u.u Hasta ahí. T.T Regresa pronto!! X3 Besos y abrazos.**

**¡Ahora el sexto capitulo!**

**--**

**Chapter 6: ****Bolshoy Kremlyovskiy Dvorets (Gran Palacio del Kremlin)**

**Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 9:35 A.m.**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Yuriy esperaba pacientemente, respaldado en una de las columnas adyacentes a la puerta en la cual la condesa entró, pero llegó un momento en el que su paciencia comenzó a desbordarse y para colmo, se había reprendido por la actitud que había tenido hace rato, pues se comportó de una manera fuera de lo común a lo que siempre le instruyeron, había perdido prácticamente toda su compostura.

De paso, una extraña que nunca había visto en su vida conocía perfectamente a la persona que estaba buscando, que también era un perfecto extraño para él. Pero en cuanto ambos pronunciaban la palabra "familia", al pelirrojo se le encogía el corazón de hielo que siempre había tenido como medio de defensa en este mundo.

Desde niño, Yuriy siempre soñó con encontrar a la suya, que su madre lo cargara en sus brazos y que su padre le explicara diferentes cosas de la vida para él tener algún aprendizaje. ¿Y si hasta hermanos tenia? Eso seria grandioso.

**(POV Yuriy)**

Me pregunto a veces que será crecer en una familia normal. También a veces me pregunto por qué tengo que atravesar este espinoso camino. Quiero creer que tuve, tengo y tendré una familia sin importar lo que suceda. A pesar de todo lo que me hayan dicho en San Petersburgo, no me daré por vencido.

Yo, Yuriy Ivanov, NO cometo errores, y tampoco los acepto.

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Una familia, no perfecta pero que fuera unida, eso era todo lo que él pedía.

Yuriy contempló aquel hermoso techo y esa lámpara finamente ornamentada en cristales pequeños. Él nunca había entrado en el Kremlin, solo lo había visto de lejos y leído de él en muchas historias, pero algo, algo había que se le hacia levemente familiar.

Pero todo cambió en cuestión de noches, su actitud no era la misma y eso era un tanto desesperante por que todos se percataban de ello, tenía que moderarse.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir una suave caricia entre sus tobillos. Al bajar la vista, encontró con un pequeño gato blanco como la nieve, que no debía pasar de los nueve o diez meses de edad. El pequeño tuvo el atrevimiento de pasar por sus tobillos y juguetear con sus zapatos. Yuriy al principio lo vio con un desprecio, pero el mini felino seguía ahí, concentrado en rayarle las suelas con sus minúsculas garras. Yuriy se movió tres pasos y el gato le siguió el juego. Yuriy se acercó a la puerta, miró de reojo al gato que lo había seguido y este comenzó a mover la cola.

El pelirrojo arrojó un suspiro de fastidio y se agachó para verlo mejor. Era muy blanco, como una mota de algodón. El gato le dirigió una mirada a Yuriy y fijó esos ojos en él. Yuriy también hizo lo mismo. Esos ojos eran azules intensos, como los de él. El gato bajó la cabeza y arrojó un maullido. Al ruso le pareció un tanto curioso el gato, miró a ambos lados y vio que todo estaba desierto. ¿De dónde salió entonces? El gato arrojó otro maullido y Yuriy no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yuriy lo levantó con cuidado para observarlo mejor. Era un gato muy bonito. Yuriy le hizo una caricia detrás de la oreja y el minino ronroneo complacido. De pronto, saltó de sus brazos. Le devolvió la mirada a Yuriy.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- Yuriy observó que el gato tenía entre sus dientes aquella carta que había sido enviada a su persona. El gato comenzó a correr. -¡Oye tú, regresa aquí con eso!-

Y se inició una persecución.

Una muy curiosa persecución.

Yuriy fue tras del gato, pues si perdía esa carta se iba a perder información valiosa para él, y no iba a dejar que un simple gato arruinara lo que tenia pensado. El felino dobló a la derecha rápidamente y se perdió por uno de los corredores. Yuriy revisó dos veces el camino recorrido por el gato, pero al ver que no había rastro de este, se resignó, dejándose caer al alfombrado piso rojo, recostado por una de las paredes del ornamentado pasillo.

-Soy un idiota.- Dijo el ruso resignado llevándose las manos a la cara en un gesto de frustración. Decidió levantarse, y regresar a adonde debía estar esperando. Sin embargo, un lejano maullido le hizo volverse. Ahí estaba, ese felino ladrón, pavoneando su buen trofeo (la carta). Yuriy le siguió sigilosamente y vio como el felino entraba a una gran puerta, custodiada por dos guardias a cada extremo, los cuales ni se movieron.

Yuriy, quien no tenia ni la más minima idea de cómo le haría para entrar, suspiró. Quizás si debería dejar al gato pero así lo hacia, perdería la carta, la cual tenia una información muy importante para él.

Entonces recordó.

Recordó que aún tenía su beyblade, Wolfborg, consigo a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo utilizó. Debía ser muy cuidadoso, ya que como no había estado practicando, probablemente su puntería no estaba bien calibrada. Sacó su lanzador, colocó a Wolfborg en él, y con un rápido giro lo hizo moverse por las paredes.

Para alarmar a los guardias y distraerlos, Yuriy hizo que Wolfborg se moviera sumamente rápido y que diera varios golpes en las paredes, obteniendo así el sonido de disparos falsos, un truco que Kuznetsov le había enseñado un tiempo atrás.

-¿¡Qué fue eso, Moiseika?!- Le preguntó uno de los guardias alarmados a su compañero mirando en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba Yuriy. Wolfborg giró más rápido produciendo nuevamente ese sonido de proyectiles.

-¡No lo sé, Dimitrich! ¡No alertaremos a todo el Kremlin de un posible ataque aún sin estar seguros! ¡Movimiento, Moiseika, revisemos!- Ambos guardias se movieron en la dirección opuesta cargando sus armas por su las dudas, tal cual como Yuriy había previsto y Wolfborg regresó rápidamente a la mano de su dueño sin hacer el menor ruido.

Aprovechando la ausencia de los guardias, Yuriy se acercó a la gran puerta y tomó la enorme perilla dorada, la cual estaba sin seguro. Yuriy bajó la perilla con cuidado, vigilando que nadie lo viese. La puerta hizo un ligero chirrido, casi imperceptible.

Yuriy entró.

Yuriy cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yuriy se vio en una oscuridad total.

-¿Yura?- Se escuchó una leve pero clara voz hablar un tanto sorprendida. -Creí que de verdad no vendrías.- Yuriy se volvió pero como todo estaba oscuro, no pudo observar nada. De pronto, la cortina que Yuriy tenía a su derecha se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar los escasos rayos de sol y dejan apreciar una vista bella pero lúgubre de una Moscú sumida por la lluvia. Poco a poco se fueron abriendo las demás cortinas, dejando todo en una suave penumbra, pero a pesar de eso, el joven pelirrojo seguía sin distinguir bien.

Un chasquido resonó como un eco que se extendió en aquella larga sala.

Y se hizo la luz.

Yuriy al fin podía verlo todo con más claridad y quedó embelesado y estupefacto cuando vio en donde se encontraba. Eran columnas, grandes columnas ornamentadas de oro, un piso de mosaicos perfectamente pulidos que parecía un espejo gigante. Enormes y cristalizadas lámparas pendían de aquel blanco y magnifico techo desprendiendo todo su brillo, haciendo un armónico ritmo entre las columnas. Las paredes estaban finamente decoradas con imágenes simbólicas de la historia de la madre Rusia y cada una era una esplendida obra de arte. Sin embargo, al fondo, se alzaba en un magnifica pared de color azul rey, lo que era el simbolismo de una energía divina, abajo, alzados se encontraban lo que eran los cinco escudos de las familias pertenecientes a las dinastías rusas que habían reinado antes de su abolición. Y, más abajo, estaba lo que llaman "El trono del Zar". Todo era divinamente exquisito, una pieza de arte digna de admiración y respeto, como todas las cosas provenientes de Rusia. El joven ruso vio a un joven ubicado al lado del "Trono del Zar", de cabellos claros como hilos de plata y de ojos profundamente azules como el mismo océano, era Kostia y este entre sus brazos cargaba al gatito, quien todavía tenía la carta consigo. Yuriy se acercó hacia ellos.

-Ese gato…- Dijo Yuriy estando pocos metros de ellos con voz áspera y mirando al gato con frialdad. -…tiene mi carta.-

-Es gata.- Corrigió Kostia. -¿Qué traes ahí, Avdotia?- Preguntó quitándole la carta a la pequeña felina, Yuriy dio un paso como para indicarle al joven que tenia al frente que se la diera sin abrirla. Kostia se percató de ello y le devolvió la carta a Yuriy. –Eres una niña muy traviesa, Avdotia.- La pequeña gata saltó de los brazos de Kostia y miró a Yuriy con algo de desdén y se perdió por los corredores.

-Yuriy, ¿Entonces te has decidido por saber toda la verdad?-

-Así es.- Afirmó Yuriy con mucha seguridad. –Pero si llego a enterarme de que mientes…- Amenazó.

-Descuida, no te miento, ¿Para qué habría de hacerlo?- Interrumpió Kostia con tranquilidad.

En ese preciso instante, entró la condesa de Muchevski con un par de Guardias Rusos.

-¡Yurievich, Konstantin! ¿¡Qué hacéis los dos aquí?! ¡Kostia, sabes perfectamente que no podéis entrar aquí sin autorización y Yuriy tampoco! ¡Vamos, salgaos!- Ordenó la condesa presurosa. Yuriy y Kostia hicieron caso y ambos salieron de aquella magnifica estancia. -¡Justamente los dos se escabullen cuando hay un posible ataque aquí en el Kremlin!-

Yuriy ahogó una risita y Kostia arqueó la ceja.

-¿Cómo que ataque?- Inquirió. –Yo no veo nada…- Entonces Kostia se percató de la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de Yuriy y comprendió, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

Caminaron por los corredores hasta la puerta en la que todo había comenzado. Kostia abrió la puerta y con un gesto invitó a pasar a Yuriy y a la condesa.

Todo estaba en penumbras, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la única luz que había era la proveniente de una chimenea que lograba aplacar un poco el frío moscovita. A pesar de que la estancia estaba a oscuras, podían apreciarse una pequeña mesa, un par de cómodos asientos enfrente de aquella avivada chimenea.

La condesa insistió que Yuriy se sentara frente al fuego para calentarse un poco. Kostia lanzó un gemido haciendo que la condesa dejara aun lado su té de hierbas para ayudarle. Yuriy también se sobresaltó, pues si algo le pasaba a ese sujeto sin haberle sacado nada, Yuriy perdería muchas cosas, o quizás, todo. El pelirrojo observó que Kostia se había llevado una mano en su costado y recordó…

"_-¿Porqué tengo que ir al Kremlin?- Preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto._

_-Por que en el Kremlin se encuentran todas las respuestas.- Kostia ahogó un gemido. –Todas las respuestas de tus preguntas están allí…y tú lo sabes…tú mismo lo viste...aquella noche.- Kostia soltó un gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_-¿¡Eh…qué te pasa?!- Preguntó Yuriy alarmado acercándose al joven. -¡Oye!- Yuriy palideció al acercarse, Kostia tenia una herida en un costado, se veía profunda. Sin embargo, Yuriy al ver como esa sangre salía…tuvo un impulso, un ataque de sed le comenzó. Kostia se dio cuenta de eso y no tardó en cubrirse con una mano. Se levantó, dejando que varias gotas de sangre se derramaran en las sábanas y parte del tapizado del suelo. -¡Espera…no te puedes ir…!-_

_-¡Deja de decir sandeces!- Gritó el otro, haciendo que Yura retrocediera. Kostia se apoyó de la ventana. –Escucha Yuriy…ve mañana, al Kremlin…allí te lo diré todo, te lo prometo.-"_

En cuanto terminó de recordar, un impulso lo atacó, el mismo que le había dado justo cuando vio la herida de Kostia, era un arrebato que le encendía la sangre.

Que le encendía la sangre…

-¡Ya, ya!-Gritó Kostia por cuarta vez en media hora. -¡Ya estoy mejor condesa, gracias!- Agregó sarcástico. –Ya no necesito ayuda, descuide, solo fue un pequeño corte.-

-¡¿Pequeño!? ¡Ah Kostia, en lo que te metes siempre!- Regañó la condesa terminando de rodear el bien formado pecho del joven con un montón de vendas, su piel era tan blanca como la de Yuriy. De un solo y doloroso jalón, ató los dos extremos, dándole una pequeña palmada haciendo que Kostia gimiera y le arrojara una mirada de desprecio rotundo a la condesa. –En fin…con esto no sangrarás más ni se abrirá tu herida.-

-Pero sabes perfectamente que…- Pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de la condesa, cerró la boca. –Si, si entiendo…- Alegó resignado.

-Bien, deberías descansar un rato y creo que Yuriy también desea comer, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó la condesa con una sonrisa tal cual como la de una niña. Yuriy tuvo que aceptar, no había desayunado antes de salir de casa y la resaca de ayer no ayudaba mucho. –Bien, pediré que te traigan algunos buñuelos y un poco de té, cariño.-

Justo en ese momento, entró lo que era un mayordomo. Realizó su reverencia y llevó la bandeja de plata que tenia en las manos y la colocó sobre la mesita. Volvió a realizar su reverencia y se marchó. Kostia se levantó, tomó la bandeja aún cerrada y desapareció por una puerta que había al extremo derecho, cerca de la chimenea. Yuriy no le despegó la vista a la puerta, de pronto, le llegó un aroma casi imperceptible.

"_Ese aroma…"_ Pensó Yuriy por un momento inhalando._ "… ¿acaso ?… ¿acaso será ese aroma?"_

Kostia salió de pronto, pasando su muñeca izquierda por la boca y bosteó.

-Ahora me siento mejor…- Murmuró, Yuriy nunca lo había visto comportarse así. Vio que los ojos de Kostia ahora estaban aún más brillantes. Sin embargo, Yuriy no pudo dejar de sentir ese maldito aroma que conocía malditamente bien y que de alguna manera lo hacía perder los sentidos. Comenzó a sentirse un poco aturdido, sacudió su cabeza alejando esa maldita pero enloquecedora sensación y todas esas ideas bizarras que traía consigo.

La condesa terminó de tomar su té, se despidió de ambos jóvenes con la excusa de que debía terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, y se marchó cerrando aquella puerta tras de ella.

Yuriy y Kostia quedaron solos.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar hasta que…

-Parece que la Sala de San Andrés te ha gustado, Yura.-

-¿Eh?- Inquirió el chico todavía un tanto aturdido por ese maldito aroma que no desaparecía. Era una tortura. – ¿La Sala de San Andrés?-

-Así es, la sala en la que estábamos hace unos minutos.- Dijo Kostia pasivamente llevándose las manos al rostro, comenzó a notársele un poco de cansancio. –Pertenece a la Orden de San Andrés, tu padre fue participe de esa orden.-

-¿Mi padre?- Inquirió el joven ruso arrojándole a Kostia su mirada fría. -¿Mi padre estuvo en esa orden?- Kostia asintió y se levantó de donde estaba, caminó hasta un perchero, tomó la camisa blanca que se había quitado anteriormente y comenzó a colocársela de nuevo. -¡Espera!- Llamó Yuriy. -¿A dónde crees que vas? No me has dicho nada.-

-Precisamente es eso, Yura.- Respondió colocándose lo que era un traje negro. –Sígueme, es hora de que comencemos con todo esto, y no hay mejor lugar que esa sala para comenzar.- Kostia tomó la perilla.

-¿No se supone que no podemos entrar sin autorización?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Kostia se volvió y de su chaqueta, sacó lo que era una pequeña medalla, era una estrella y un escudo por lo que se veía, el nacional con una banda azul, mostrándosela a Yuriy.

-Yo puedo entrar, esta medalla me lo permite, también soy miembro de la Orden de San Andrés.- Yuriy abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido. –Y por lo tanto, si tú estas conmigo también puedes entrar. ¿O es que tienes miedo?- Yuriy le arrojó una fría mirada y también salió detrás de él, en dirección de nuevo a la Sala de la Orden de San Andrés. –Y Yuriy…- Llamó el joven de cabellos casi de plata un momento. -…tráete el violín.-

-¿El violín? ¿Para qué?-

-Dos razones: en primera te será útil y segundo…quiero escucharte tocarlo, así que tráetelo.- Ordenó Kostia, Yuriy no entendió, pero aún así tomó aquel bello estuche y siguió a Kostia hasta perderse por esos pasillos.

**Momento Crayola: ¡Jojo! Pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido una semana un poco difícil. También me disculpan que no haya escrito otra secuencia Angst/Torture, pero no puedo colocarla en todos los capitulos xD Perdería lo interesante, pero no se preocupen que en el proximo capitulo está que llueven. Además T.T No es fácil describir el Kremlin (Ni es la mitad de lo que he descrito T.T). Tuve que leer bastante e informarme y ver muchas fotografías (Cosa que no fue fácil ya que no hay muchas fotografías del interior del Kremlin) para crear una buena escenografía. Como verán, ya se acerca el momento de la verdad para nuestro pelirrojo. Cada vez más, Kostia se envuelve y se desenvuelve en un velo de misterios. ¿Qué misterios ocultará Kostia? ¿Qué era esa bandeja de plata? ¿Qué tiene que ver la Orden de San Andrés en todo el pasado de Yuriy? El siguiente capitulo estará muy bueno, bien cargado de historia para los amantes de esta, así que ya lo saben, presionen "Go" y dejen un review a esta niña loca. ¡Nos leemos! **

**P. Lolita**


	7. Andreyevsky Zal

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: GOREEEEEEE (No, no estoy jugando. Es en serio, es el género que más me gusta) Mucha drama, tragedia y suspenso. Pero sobre todo Gore, que vendrá poco a poco, por capitulo se intensifica, pero en este capítulo tendremos Tragediaaaa!! Wii!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

***Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! ( entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, : No voy a pagar eso… ò.o Lean mi contrato) OMG! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, casi 8 meses que no he actualizado y más de uno me querrá matar!! Un feliz año nuevo atrasado :D! Pero antes, es la hora de responder los reviews (Saca los marcadores):**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: ¡¡Ritsuka!! El suspenso es lo más importante siempre, y sí, Yuriy come buñuelos :3 con mermelada x3 Ya quiero ver tu fic , si ese, el yaoi del que me hablaste T_T *Se lamenta* Saludos y abrazos. **

**P.D: El pelo que sea rojo :D!**

**Sky d: ¡Jojo! Ya actualicé xDD, y gracias por los halagos, pronto ya tendrás a Kai en acción ;) Feliz año nuevo para ti y espero que sigas escribiendo :) **

**Bladz-liska: ¡XDDD Hallo a mi Reichfürher! T_T Si, se escuchó redundante…Bueno, la situación no pasó del todo desapercibida por la condeza y Kostia. Ya verás :D! En este capítulo se hace algunas revelaciones importantes para Yuriy. Muchos besos, abrazos y lo mejor para ti en este nuevo año :D**

**¡Ahora el séptimo capítulo!**

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que deben querer matarme por no actualizar…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: ****Andreyevsky**** Zal (La Sala de la Gran Orden de San Andrés)**

**Kremlin de Moscú, Moscú, Rusia. 3 de enero de 1916. 8:30 A.m.**

**(POV P. Lolita)**

Una última mirada al espejo y ya casi estaba listo. Alejandra se había levantado ya y estaba con los niños en el desayuno. Él desayunaría después.

Dios, ya no soportaba su pobre cabeza, eran tantos problemas los que debía afrontar un Zar. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él, heredero de su padre? Los problemas eran constantes y más aún si tenías a todo un pueblo revuelto. Presentía que algo pasaría pronto y por más que intentara remediarlo, no podría, como siempre. La guerra no era para él. Él sólo pedía descansar y ser un padre para sus hijos.

El Zar tomó aquel gran abrigo que estaba colgado en el fino perchero de madera de caoba. Se lo colocó despacio y con la misma velocidad, fue cerrando los botones de oro uno a uno. Le siguió después las medallas e insignias. Se colocó sus guantes negros y su ushanka (Gorro típico de Rusia, hecho de piel y cuero) del mismo color. Listo.

Sé echó una última mirada. Su rostro reflejaba un poco el cansancio que intentaba ocultar. Definitivamente esto no era nada para él.

Sin embargo, un chirrido hizo al Zar volverse. Observó la puerta entre abierta. Al principio no encontró nada, pero más abajo, descubrió aquellos zapatos que conocía perfectamente.

-Alyosha, ya sal de ahí, ya te he visto los pies.- Ordenó el Zar en tono tranquilo esbozando una sonrisa divertida, su hijo era todo un pillo.

Se abrió la puerta y el Zar se topó con un niño, vestido de manera idéntica a él. Era, era como si se viera en un espejo 40 años atrás. El niño tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-Buen día…- El chico se quedó pensando un momento. -…papá.- El Zar sonrió.

-Buen día, Alexéi.- Dijo su padre aproximándose y dedicándole un gran abrazo. -¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- Le murmuró levemente en su odio derecho.

-Me siento muy bien hoy, papá.- Dijo el niño, lleno de alegría y energía con una gran sonrisa. –Y me preguntaba si podría acompañarte a la revista de esta mañana.- El Zar se quedó pensativo, ya había llevado a su hijo a varias revistas antes, y sabía que le encantaban, cualquier cosa para que su hijo fuese feliz. El niño le arrojó una mirada que decía "¡Por favor! ¿Sí?".

-De acuerdo, puedes acompañarme si gustas Alexéi.- El niño arrojó una señal de júbilo. Y siguió a su padre a través de esos pasillos que llevaban al patio.

Una vez afuera, ambos, padre e hijo sintieron el frío ruso en su más hermoso esplendor. Aquella blanca capa cubría los alrededores de aquella fortaleza, las pocas flores y árboles invernales que estaban competían con la nieve para ver quien era más hermosa. El cielo estaba un poco nublado y parecía que pronto nevaría de nuevo, pues estaban en lo más duro del invierno ruso. Afuera, ya estaban preparados aquellos nobles soldados, organizados con exactitud en columnas y filas que se perdían a lo lejos. Un hombre se les colocó a la derecha y gritó:

-¡Atención!- Todos los soldados se enderezaron colocando ambos brazos bajos y sacando el pecho. -¡Saludo!- Todos, incluyendo el hombre que les gritaba, alzaron los brazos, Alexéi sonrió entusiasmado. -¡Zar Nicolás II Romanov, Zarevich Alexéi Romanov!- El hombre se volvió y colocó su mano en su frente y la bajó rápidamente, el Zar y el Zarevich hicieron lo mismo, el hombre se volvió y comenzó a entonar la marcha rusa mientras todos los soldados marchaban al compás de su voz. Alexéi rió por lo bajo y señalo con las manos cruzadas detrás:

-Con todo respeto Zar, el almirante Kosnishev no es muy buen cantante…- Alexéi intentó no reírse pero salieron unas cuantas risitas. El Zar le arrojó una mirada severa, pero al ver los gritos del almirante Kosnishev de nuevo, lanzó un suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

Después de pasar por aquellas filas humanas revisando junto con Kosnishev, lastimosamente el Zar tuvo que despedirse de su hijo hasta quien sabe que hora del día. Pero ni modo, era el hijo del Zar de Rusia.

Alexéi se despidió de su padre con un gran abrazo y este último le prometió que intentaría llegar pronto para poder jugar con él. Alexéi asintió cuan niño pequeño y corrió hasta la entrada, pero por mala jugadas del destino, el pequeño hijo del Zar cayó al suelo soltando un desgarrador y agudo grito. El canto cesó, los hombres dejaron de marchar, y el Zar corrió desesperadamente con su hijo en brazos suplicando por un hombre: Grigorí Rasputín.

**Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 9:45 A.m.**

El par de jóvenes corrían bajo la torrencial lluvia que se mostraba inclemente con ellos, aquella agua que caía en sus cabezas dejando un camino surcando sus rostros hasta desembocar en la nuca. Ambos se miraron de reojo sin dejar de correr, no había tiempo, tenían que encontrarlo, tenían que cumplir esa promesa…

Aquella promesa…

**Kremlin de Moscú, Moscú, Rusia. ****18 de noviembre de 2002. 9:50 A.m.**

Yura iba al frente con determinación y seguridad en sí mismo pero por más que intentara concentrarse a llegar a su destino sentía la mirada clavada del joven que tenia detrás. El pelirrojo aún no estaba totalmente seguro si este joven decía la verdad.

-A la derecha, no a la izquierda.- Le señaló Kostia desde atrás. Yuriy bufó, una de las cosas que más aborrecía era que le dijeran que hacer. Siguió la indicación del chico y ambos quedaron de nuevo frente a esa puerta, con ambos guardias en sus respectivos lugares quienes les miraron despectivos. Yuriy les identificó como los guardias anteriores a quienes les había gastado la broma, Kostia se adelantó quedando frente a los dos guardias.

-Identificación por favor.- Exigió el de la derecha a quien Yuriy identificó como Moseika. Kostia torció lo ojos.

-¡Por amor a Dios, Dimitrich, Moseika, ya dejadme pasar que me conocéis bien.-Dijo Kostia con fastidiado colocándose al frente de Yuriy, mostrando autoridad.

-Lo siento, tenemos órdenes estrictas de no autorizar a nadie sin identificación señor.- Señaló Dimitrich. Kostia gruñó.

-Está bien, está bien…- De su traje sacó la pequeña medalla que le había mostrado a Yuriy recientemente. –Konstantin Romanovich, Orden de San Andrés, primera clase.- Ambos guardias bajaron las armas y Moseika abrió la perilla. Kostia pasó entre ellos con Yuriy siguiéndolo, pero cuando este iba a cruzar el umbral, fue bloqueado por ambos guaridas.

-Identificación por favor.- Exigieron de nuevo ambos guardias con sus rifles en alto. Kostia se volvió y aclaró:

-Viene conmigo, dejadlo pasar.- Aún así los guardias se resistían a dejarle el paso a Yura. Kostia señaló casi a gritos: -¡Demonios! Yurievich Ivanovich, visitante e invitado especial de la Condesa de Muchevski y de mi persona. Está autorizado por el Kremlin.- Los guardias bajaron las armas y retomaron sus lugares, el pelirrojo les miró con un dejo de desprecio mientras cruzaba la puerta y se cerraba tras él. Kostia dio tres palmadas y las luces volvieron a iluminar aquella imponente estancia.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio para ambos, Yuriy observó los ventanales que tenía a su derecha, veía como la lluvia caía torrencialmente acompañada de un granizo y algunos truenos, castigando a aquellos esqueléticos árboles que alzaban sus ramas vacías pidiendo clemencia, Yuriy sintió un dejo nostálgico y Kostia comenzó:

-La Orden de San Andrés es una de las órdenes más antiguas y duraderas de la historia rusa y en la corte, sólo los militares y aristócratas de alto rango, zares y sus descendientes les son otorgados estos reconocimientos.- Kostia se volvió hacia él y le hizo volver a ver la pequeña medalla, Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Quieres decir… que mi padre es un aristócrata o militar de alto rango?- Inquirió ignorando las últimas opciones.

-Pues si, tu padre fue un aristócrata y un excelente estratega militar y mucho más, tu familia fue muy importante en su época Yura…-

-Explícate.- Pidió el pelirrojo clavándole la mirada al joven que tenia al frente.

-Solo digamos que tu familia jugó en su momento un papel fundamental para la historia de Rusia.-

Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos de nuevo, algo lo hacia sentir feliz desde dentro. -¿Cómo se llama mi padre?- Preguntó rápidamente. –Supongo que debes saber su nombre.- Kostia enmudeció y bajó la mirada.

-¿El nombre de tu padre?- Kostia desvió los ojos con un dejo de dolor casi imperceptible. –Lo siento, no sé el nombre de tu padre sólo sé que por lo que me ha contado la Condesa fue un hombre muy importante para Rusia.- Yuriy apretó los puños cerrando los ojos. –Pero… sé cual fue el nombre de tu madre.- Yuriy volvió a ver a Kostia con aquellos ojos iluminados por un poco de esperanza.

-¿¡El nombre de mi madre?! ¿Cuál es?-

-El nombre de tu madre es Nadezhda Ivanova y el violín que cargas es de ella.- Yuriy dirigió su mirada al violín que tenia entre sus manos abriendo el estuche con cuidado dejando mostrar un bello violín de caoba. –Tu madre fue una cantante de ópera rusa y una excelente bailarina, descendiente de aristócratas y también era una prodiga con el violín, eso lo sacaste de ella.- Yuriy sostuvo entre sus manos aquella fina pieza. -¿Podrías tocar algo, Yura?- Preguntó Kostia observándole, Yura asintió dejando pasar aquel fino arco de caoba por las cuerdas, escapándose así, un hermosa y delicada nota dando paso a un hermoso sin fin de recuerdos para Kostia.

Cuando el pelirrojo terminó, Kostia arrojó un largo suspiro.

-Tocas exactamente como ella…increíble.- Yuriy bajó poco a poco el violín mirando al joven que tenia al frente. -¿Sabes? Tu color de cabello lo sacaste de ella así como tu color de piel pero los ojos que tienes son de tu padre.-

-Pero…no comprendo, ¿Cómo puedes saber sólo de mi madre y no de mi padre?-

-Pues…- Kostia pensó dos veces antes de hablar. -…tu padre no podía…uhm…mostrarse mucho a la sociedad.- Yuriy frunció el entrecejo. –No me mires así, tu padre no podía estar afuera por sus deberes y obligaciones…y realmente muy pocos lo conocían…-

-¿Cómo la Condesa? ¿Ella lo conoció?- Kostia alzó los ojos.

-Sí Yuriy, la Condesa conocía a tu padre…-

-Entonces ella podría hablarme más de él, necesito verla ahora.- Kostia se percató en su mirada de las intenciones del pelirrojo y como lo temía, Yuriy salió corriendo de aquella sala buscando a aquella ancianita con Kostia persiguiéndole… pisándole los talones.

-¡Espera Yura!- Pero Kostia le perdió el rastro. -¡Maldición!- Kostia cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, sus pupilas se habían contraído y tornado a un amarillo oscuro, casi dorado. Miró sobre su hombro y al frente de él para cerciorarse de que nadie lo vería. El joven dio un paso adelante y dando un estrepitoso sonido, desapareció.

Nuestro pelirrojo corría lo más que podía, sabía que si Kostia lo alcanzaba le detendría.

**Mientras, en un salón del Kremlin…**

La Condesa de Muchevski se encontraba sentada a la derecha, en el segundo asiento. Una enorme mesa ovalada, finamente ornamentada de mármol blanco y detalles de oro de más de 35 quilates se extendía a lo largo y ancho. La sala estaba a oscuras, a la luz de las velas de la enorme y antigua lámpara de cristal estaba sobre ellos. A su alrededor habían personas sentadas como ella guardando absoluto silencio. La Condesa comenzó:

-Como podrán ver todos vosotros…he traído a un nuevo joven, Yuriy A. Ivanov R.-

-¿Ese muchacho pelirrojo?- Señaló al hombre que tenía al frente. -¿Cómo estamos seguros de que esta vez no se equivocará Condesa? Ya ha afirmado a tres jóvenes y ninguno de los tres era el que buscábamos.-

-¿Qué ha dicho Konstantin Romanovich con respecto a este nuevo prospecto que presenta?- Preguntó la voz de una mujer a dos puestos a la izquierda.

-Ha afirmado que es él quien estamos buscando, la sangre de Caín se lo ha dicho.-

-¿Entonces, afirma usted que este joven es quien se ha estado buscando?- Preguntó de nuevo el hombre que tenía al frente.

-Así es, creo firmemente que este es el joven que buscamos…-

-De todas maneras, el Kremlin ha decidido tomar en cautiverio al muchacho.- La Condesa miró a su derecha y observó al hombre mayor que había hablado. –Haremos un examen de sangre comparándola a la de Konstantin Romanovich y le haremos un examen de ADN para verificar si esta vez, está en lo correcto. Mientras, el muchacho permanecerá dentro del Kremlin y no se le permitirá la salida de este.-

-¡El muchacho no es un animal para que lo enjaulen!- Señaló ofendida la Condesa.

-Condesa, con todo respeto sabemos su interés y su apego por los jóvenes que ha traído, también comprendemos su cariño hacia este nuevo prospecto que ha llegado al Kremlin así como los anteriores.- Habló otra mujer al fondo. –Pero entienda que este asunto ya ha pasado a manos del Kremlin.- La Condesa suspiró.

-Estoy segura que este joven es quien buscamos, su nombre, su apellido, el lugar de origen…todo no puede ser coincidencia, además, él no es un animal para que lo enjaulen.-

-Pero quizás, tampoco sea un humano…- La Condesa bufó fastidiada. –Y le recuerdo que el joven Kostia debería ser más prudente en cuanto a sus habilidades, ya me he enterado del hombre muerto de ayer noche y el de hace 3 días…-

La Condesa se levantó.

-Entiendo caballeros, damas. Ahora si me disculpan, debo encargarme del joven Yuriy.- Y salió dando un fuerte portazo para una mujer de su edad.

La Condesa suspiró para sus adentros, ¿por qué el consejo tenía que ser tan…tan molesto? Caminó sobre la aterciopelada alfombra roja intentando sostener firmemente su pequeño bolso hasta que un ligero ruido hizo que se le cayera.

-Así que…- La anciana se detuvo. -…lo tendrán retenido, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo se lo dirá y más aún, cómo le convencerá de hacerse las pruebas?- Preguntó Kostia recostado de una de las paredes.

-No lo convenceré yo Kostia, lo harás tú.- Kostia le miró perplejo.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Pero por qué yo!? A mí ni me hace caso…-

-Pues deberá, si es que desea saber su pasado.- La Condesa recogió su bolso y siguió caminando.

-Hn…Él la está buscando a usted…quiere que le diga el nombre de…de su padre…- La Condesa se detuvo y se volvió a ver a Kostia, quien se puso de la nada nervioso.

-¿Yuriy quiere saber qué?- Kostia guardó silencio y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado. –Kostia, ¿qué le dijiste al muchacho?-

-El nombre de ella y le conté que su padre estaba en la Orden…-

-Entiendo…- La anciana suspiró. –Aún no podemos, no hasta que comprobemos que él es…-

-Pero yo siento que es así.- Interrumpió aquel alto ruso con mirada nostálgica. –La sangre de Caín me lo dice…yo lo siento… sé que es él.-

La anciana comprensivamente se acercó al joven, le tomó el rostro y le acarició como si fuese un niño pequeño, Kostia le miró un poco sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a situaciones así de impulsivas y menos a ese tipo de afecto. Suspiró.

-Sé que lo que dices es verdad, yo también siento que es él. Hay que ser pacientes Kostia, tranquilo. Ya sabes cómo es el Kremlin con estos asuntos.-

-Pero es que no entiende Condesa…- Kostia suspiró pesadamente y entrecerró sus ojos. -…Yuriy…yo…yo…- El joven bajó su cabeza lentamente. -…yo le di de mi sangre hace tres días…- La Condesa abrió mucho los ojos y le quitó las manos del rostro para llevárselas a su boca. Kostia cerró sus ojos sin inmutarse.

-¡Kostia!- La anciana Condesa retrocedió aterrada. -…eso quiere decir que él…- Kostia asintió. - pero… ¿pero cómo?-

-Sí, hoy lo percibí cuando me han traído la copa a la habitación. Está despertándose.- Kostia suspiró y la Condesa movió negativamente su cabeza. –Era eso…o que pudiera haber muerto…pero la sangre de Caín que ha entrado por su cuerpo fue asimilada.-

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa…antes de que Yuriy...- Kostia asintió y de pronto su mirada se clavó fríamente detrás de los hombros de la Condesa.

-Antes de que yo ¿qué?...-

Kostia miró fijamente a aquellos ojos azules, la Condesa se volvió y comprendió que Yuriy le había escuchado.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- Señaló el joven de cabellos de plata con una mirada asesina.

El rostro del pelirrojo se crispó y una mirada gélida fue su respuesta. La Condesa habló con voz clara:

-Joven Yurievich, he salido de una reunión muy importante con el consejo del Kremlin. De ahora en adelante, este Kremlin será tu hogar Yuriy, es una orden tomada por el consejo estatal.- Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos sin comprender, de la puerta salieron un par de policías que se le colocaron detrás al ruso pelirrojo, quien los miró de reojo. –Antes de establecerte en tu totalidad, tenemos que realizarte una serie de pruebas para determinar si tu estado de salud está bien, es decir, para saber si no posees virus o enfermedades alarmantes. Y por el joven Kostia nos enteramos de que hace pocos días fuiste víctima de un ataque por parte de un vándalo. ¿No es cierto?- Yuriy instintivamente se llevó una mano a su abdomen…

Ese ataque…

Esa herida que debía tener…y que no estaba…

Entonces…eso no… ¿eso no había sido un sueño?…

-Guardias.- Llamó la Condesa, ambos policías dieron un paso más cerca de Yuriy. –Por favor, escolten al joven Ivanov hasta su habitación, lleven todo su equipaje e inicien los trámites correspondientes para la mudanza.- Uno de los guardias le tomó uno de los hombros y Yuriy en señal de desagrado se zafó. –Yuriy, tranquilo, ellos no te harán nada, solo te van a escoltar.- Yuriy le dio una gélida mirada. –Por favor, díganle a las doncellas que preparen un baño con agua caliente y si ven a Albértovich por favor que le de ropa nueva al joven Yurievich.- Los policías asintieron. –Yuriy, por favor, espéranos un rato a mí y a Kostia, hay asuntos que arreglar para después hacer los análisis correspondientes.- Pidió casi a suplicas la Condesa, Yuriy asintió.

Dicho estos la anciana Condesa y Kostia dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Kostia miró de reojo como ambos guardias se llevaban a Yuriy…

**(POV Yuriy)**

No entiendo…

Realmente no entiendo nada…

¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento mi corazón latir tan violentamente…? ¿Por qué siento un vacío…?

Acaso…

**(POV )**

El joven pelirrojo se quedó observando fijamente uno de los ventanales, tenía un mal presentimiento…algo sucedió…

**Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 10:05 A.m.**

El peli plateado corría, dejando hacia atrás a su compañero…

O quizás algo más…

El piso cada vez se hacía más resbaladizo por la lluvia que caía, el aire era torrencialmente frío y calcaba los huesos, pero a él no le importó…

La nieve caía en forma de proyectiles que impactaba sobre el suelo moscovita, los reclamos del cielo en forma de enormes relámpagos y truenos, pero a él no le importó…

Nada le importaba…solo él…su amigo, Yuriy era su amigo, su hermano, su compadre en las buenas y en las malas…él no podía irse…no podía abandonarlo…no podía romper esa promesa…

"_Yuriy…nosotros siempre…siempre seremos amigos…"_

-¡BORIS CUIDADO!- El ruso rubio gritó a lo lejos, pero no pudo evitar lo inminente…

"_Siempre amigos Yuriy…siempre…"_

-¿¡Qué demo…?!- Un frenazo…un golpe sordo…un alma caída…

-¡BORIS! ¡BORIS!- El rubio se acercó corriendo desesperadamente mientras el dueño del auto se bajaba a observar el terrible error que había cometido por comerse una luz y miles de miradas se anidaban sobre el cuerpo caído en el suelo. El rubio se arrodilló junto a su amigo, su camarada… -Bo-Boris no…- Los policías y fiscales que llegaban se arrodillaban junto a Serguei.

El peli plateado tenía un enorme hilo rojizo, un pequeño rio de líquido vital que nacía en su frente y desembocaba en su nuca dando paso a un mar, sobre su cuerpo caía y caía aquella bendición del cielo llamada nieve…El peli plateado entre abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió a su amigo…sin embargo duró poco muy poco…Boris suspiró y dejó una sonrisa satisfactoria…

"_Yuriy…"_

El pelirrojo sintió su alma destrozarse…una grieta…una grieta enorme se había abierto en su corazón de hielo…

-¿Boris…?-

**Momento Crayola: ¡Jojo! Pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero ya inicié la escuela de nuevo ¬¬ lo que me quita bastante tiempo. Además de que estoy trabajando actualmente en una historia muy buena en el fandom de SM n.n. Bueno, como ven… ¡Ya sabemos el nombre de la mamá de Yuriy! Uhhh, por qué Kostia no le quiso decir el nombre del padre de Yuriy, y más aún a que se refería ese consejo loco? Porqué el gobierno decidió retener a Yuriy en el Kremlin?? Así que ya lo saben, presionen "Go" y dejen un review a esta niña loca. ¡Nos leemos! **

**P. Lolita**


	8. La Caida del Halcón

**Memorias del Kremlin**

**Disclamer: Beyblade, sus patéticos pero útiles personajes, trama y bla bla bla…no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi absurda diversión.**

**Advertencia: Tragedia. Si no son de las personas que soportan un Fic trágico, es mejor que salgan ahora xD y más si su dios es Kuznetsov, me mataran lo que he hecho, ¡mwahaha!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o Momento Crayola o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

***Momento Crayola: ¡Muajajaja! ( entra destruyendo las paredes otra vez, : No voy a pagar eso… ò.o Lean mi contrato) Ha pasado ¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos 5 meses? ¡Bleh! Eso es lo de menos. Quisiera dedicar una gran disculpa a los seguidores de este fan Fic, por motivos de salud personales, seguir el Fic me ha costado trabajo. Además de eso, quería adelantar una buena parte y me alegra decir que este proyecto está casi terminado. ¡No se desanimen, que todavía me queda mucho! Pero antes, es la hora de responder los**** reviews**** (Saca los marcadores):**

**Ritsuka Halliwell: ¡¡Ritsuka!! Hace unos días me tope con un Fic tuyo que decía "Desactualizado", Nooo mujer no nos hagas esto, la muerte de la literatura nooo.**

**Y sí, algo trama el gobierno ruso y Yuriy está de por medio. Y Kostia no ayuda. ¡Me haces falta loca! ¡Muchos saludos!**

**Bladz-liska: ¡Hail Reichfürher! T_TU No sé como tengo la cara para venir después de 5 meses a continuar esto, después de que se supone que esto sería un intento de idolatrarte, snif, lamento la demora, pero también quería hacerte un buen regalo. Muchas gracias por la felicitación en el Hime-Zen, ya hemos continuado con la segunda y última saga. Oh, pues si, largo tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Mujer, sabes que te quiero mucho, no he dejado de leerte y cada vez que actualizas me mantengo al día contigo, a pesar de que ya no tengo suficiente tiempo para dejarte**** review****, pero si esto que se hace con mucho cariño. Ojala disfrutes esta tortura que le he dado a este ruso mwahaha!**

**Muchos abrazos, besos y saludos.**

**P.D: La sangre de Caín la he sacado de referencia del libro de Demitan de Hesse: D **

**¡Ahora el octavo capítulo!**

**Y se lo dedicaré a varias personas:**

**A Bladz-liska porque extraño tomar el té con ella y me debe querer matar.**

**A mis compañeros del Hime Zen que hacen un excelente trabajo, ¡Gracias compañeros!**

**Y finalmente a ti, Boris Kuznetsov, que siempre serás para mí el grande.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C****hapter 8: ****La Caída Del Halcón**

**(POV P.**** Lolita)**

**Casa de la Familia Petrov****, Moscú, Rusia. ****18 de noviembre de 2002. ****10:05 A.m.**

Anna Petrova tomó aquella taza de porcelana china junto con la tetera de acero inoxidable, se sirvió un poco de té, dejó la tetera en su sitio con mucho cuidado y soltó una pequeña risita, coloco dos terrones de azúcar y tomó un sorbo de la humeante taza, y por un leve instante observó su reflejo en el líquido.

Anna Petrova dejó caer la taza de té, haciéndose añicos.

Eso no podía presagiar nada bueno…

Podía olerse el sutil aroma del lirio junto con la manzanilla en el ambiente y un considerable riachuelo iluminado por la tenue luz de aquella estancia, que se dirigía en dirección a la alfombra persa de primera mano.

Eso no podía significar algo bueno…

-¿¡Madre!?- Llamó Masha bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba la anciana mujer. -¿¡Mamá?! ¿¡Qué tienes mamá?! ¿¡Qué te pasa?!- Le preguntó desesperada al ver los pedazos de la porcelana oriental en el suelo, se agachó para recogerlos rápidamente y se acercó a su madre, a quien le temblaban sus manos.

Eso no podía considerarse algo bueno…

La vieja mujer solo se sentó despacio en el taburete que tenia detrás e intentó serenarse, a pesar de que su instinto de abuela, de madre y de mujer no se lo permitía.

-Madre…- Llamó de nuevo Masha tomando sus manos, estaban frías. Tenía un oscuro presentimiento en su corazón, hace poco acaba de pincharse un dedo con la aguja de coser. –Madre… ¿pasó algo…? Por favor, dime que ha pasado…-

Anna Petrova tomo aire nuevamente y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hija.

Lo que estaba pasando…no era nada bueno…y Anna Petrova lo sabía, por eso su corazón. ¡Oh si, su viejo corazón!

-Algo…algo les ha pasado a los muchachos…- susurró. Masha palideció, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en lo más profundo de su alma. –Algo…algo muy grave…-

**Kremlin de Moscú****, Moscú, Rusia. ****18 de noviembre de 2002. 10:05 A.m.**

Konstantin Romanovich y la Condesa de Muchevski caminaban a pasos lentos por los corredores, sin observarse o dirigirse la palabra. Kostia estaba consciente de que haberle dado sangre a Yuriy fue algo sumamente peligroso pero no pudo evitarlo…

¡Es que era eso o dejarlo morir como un vil perro! ¿Cómo dejar morir a tal criatura?

-Hn…- Kostia se detuvo, interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró fijamente uno de los ventanales a su izquierda un poco perturbado y algo nostálgico.

-¿Sucede algo, Konstantin?- El joven asintió y se acercó a los ventanales para abrirlos, una gélida brisa apareció, la Condesa frotó sus manos y se abrigó más con la piel que llevaba puesta. Kostia cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente… -¿Kostia?- El joven se volvió aún con los ojos cerrados, luego exhaló con la misma profundidad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente dando paso a un par de ojos tan brillantes como un topacio.

-Huele a sangre…hay demasiada y está cerca.- Señaló cerca la Plaza Roja. –Este aroma lo he sentido antes, es un aroma muy potente y fuerte, pero no sé con exactitud de quien sea.- Kostia volvió a cerrar aquellos enormes ventanales y sus ojos recuperaron su color zafiro original. La Condesa suspiró. –Estoy un poco preocupado…- Para que Konstantin se preocupe, algo debe ir realmente mal. –Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…-

-Nuestra Madre Rusia se mancha diariamente con sangre de personas inocentes pero, sí deseas saber lo que ocurrió puedes ir Kostia, pero recordad, controlad tu carácter.- Kostia desvió la mirada fastidiado. –Ya tienes el suficiente autocontrol como para resistir a la sangre y confío en ti. Tranquilo, yo me ocuparé de Yuriy mientras tanto no hayas llegado…si es algo de preocupación…primero notifícamelo.-Kostia realizó una pequeña reverencia y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

La anciana Condesa observó ahora los pequeños copos de nieve caer con nostalgia y angustia escondida y su propio reflejo en aquellos ventanales era agotador. Sobre Moscú se alzaban nubes negras y a lo lejos unos cuantos rayos, quizás sería el inicio de una tormenta.

"_Dios mío, solo danos fuerza para afrontar lo que vendrá…"_ pensó la marchitada mujer.

**Plaza Roja de Moscú, Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 10:09 Am**

Todo pasó tan rápido…

Los gritos, su cuerpo dando vueltas por los aires y golpeando de lleno el pavimento, las ambulancias, la gente desesperada corriendo de un lado al otro, los llantos de culpabilidad, su sangre fresca y bastarda cayendo hacia el sucio alcantarillado como agua de cañería…estaba derrotado…estaba más que derrotado, caído, golpeado…él, que era tan invencible e inalcanzable…

El halcón…

Todo fue tan drástico…

-¡BORIS!- El ruso intento volver a moverlo bruscamente pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron, a pesar de la desesperación y la fortaleza del chico quien persistía, no podía. -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SUELTENME!- gritaba enloquecido aquel joven que siempre se mostró tranquilo, sacudiéndose con violencia mientras su verde ushanka caía al suelo dejando ver su hermoso cabello dorado. -¡BORIS!-

¡Todo había pasado tan rápido!

La Plaza Roja ahora era el centro de atención de un espectáculo sangriento, un terrible accidente, quizás por culpa del destino o por cosas de la vida o jugadas erradas de Dios en su maldito ajedrez, no podemos determinarlo. Innumerables almas, algunas gritando de terror, otras llenadas por su curiosidad y otras simplemente que no podían creer lo que veían, se arremolinaban a su alrededor entonando una singular canción de muerte, llena de sufrimiento y pena.

Había caído el halcón.

-¡Rápido! ¡Necesito una camilla cuanto antes y una máscara de oxigeno! ¡YA! - Gritó uno de los paramédicos mientras se acercaba con otro par de asistentes rápidamente a proporcionarle los primero auxilios al joven que yacía en el suelo congelado y con un inmenso (y algo asqueroso) agujero en la cabeza.

Boris Kuznetsov había caído, el inalcanzable y supremo halcón, había sido vencido y sus alas habían sido cortadas en pequeños fragmentos que se perdían en el cielo y hacían eco en la gente.

-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No lo vi!- Se lamentaba un hombre desconsoladamente cerca de la triste escena. -¡No debí pasarme las luces!-

-¡Necesito más vendas!- Pidió de prisa el paramédico que intentaba evitar que continuara desbordándose un rio color carmín en el suelo. -¡Tiene varias hemorragias! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Rápido!-

Varios hombres sujetaron a Boris con muchísimo cuidado y lo levantaron hasta colocarlo en la camilla, mientras le suministraban el oxigeno necesario que necesitaba su ahora exhausto corazón. Serguei los siguió y subió junto con ellos camino al hospital…

**(POV Boris)**

"_Siento que me caigo maldita sea…"_

**(POV P. Lolita) **

En la ambulancia, la actividad incansable de los pocos hombres y mujeres era mucha. El aire pesaba, la tensión se acumulaba a cada minuto, a cada valioso segundo, y olía a antiséptico mezclado con el aroma de muerte de Boris. Dos hombres y una mujer luchaban para mantener al joven peli plateado con vida, no podían permitir que una vida se les fuera de las manos. Por fortuna, la ambulancia contaba con un sinfín de instrumentos de alta tecnología, lo suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

Mientras, observaba la escena con ojos perdidos en su amigo y atónito, Serguei era meticulosamente revisado por una de las mujeres que participaba en la labor.

-Uf…que alivio, tú no tienes nada, estás muy bien…- Suspiró algo aliviada cuando terminó su evaluación, observó los ojos fijos del joven en el muchacho que estaba inconsciente. –Tranquilo, llegamos a tiempo, estoy segura de que se recuperará, ya estamos llegando al hospital.- Y se acercó de nuevo para ayudar a sus compañeros.

A pesar del intento fallido de la señorita por tratar de infundirle ánimos, Serguei se sentía tan impotente...por no poder hacer nada y sabía que lo que ella decía no era verdad. El peli plateado estaba realmente mal, y esas palabras se quedaban cortas. Boris era su amigo, su compadre, su hermano del alma con quien bebía cervezas y vodka de mala marca los jueves en la noche cuando no tenían nada que hacer. Era la persona que le había dado una mano cuando no tenía a nadie más…Sentía que esto era como una especie de castigo para él…

Ah no…y Boris no se lo merecía…

Unos nubarrones negros y unos cuantos truenos comenzaron a hacerse presente…

El ruso fortachón seguía con la mirada perdida, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Quería tomar a Boris y agitarlo y que el otro despertara enfadado y le diera un puñetazo en la cara como en las típicas mañanas…

Se preocupó por temer que ya no pudiera haber esas mañanas…

Y para colmo ahora se encontraban sin Yuriy, seguramente este no se habría enterado de nada… quería avisarle como fuese lo que le había pasado a su amigo, pensó que se enteraría por los titulares de las noticias: "Joven arrollado y aplastado por un auto muere en el pavimento" y Yuriy no lo tomaría bien. Nyet, no quería pensar en eso, Boris podía ser un patán, un idiota y un maldito pero no merecía morir…

Al menos no de esta forma…

**(POV Serguei)**

Ahora realmente…no se qué pensar…ni que decirles…estoy tan perplejo como ustedes…

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?

Acaba de comenzar una tormenta…justo como aquella vez… Boris ha enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces…y ha salido victorioso contra ella…esta vez, tengo miedo que no sea así…como aquella vez.

**Moscú, Rusia. A las afueras de la Abadía de Balkov (Antiguo Monasterio de Preorazhenkoe) Mediados del Año 1997.**

Era finales de Junio, a pesar de que en Europa estábamos en verano, en Rusia no se nota realmente mucho la diferencia…

Esa gélida mañana sabíamos que nos habíamos perdido…

Caminábamos entre la nieve, nos habíamos separado del grupo y ahora estábamos perdidos, perdidos en ese vasto bosque vestido de blanco, acompañado de la mano con el silencio, era una escena poco esperanzadora la verdad.

Y era nuestra primera vez ahí, solos, los cuatro…

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Gritó el peli plateado lanzándose con rabia sobre Ian en la nieve. -¡Ahora estamos perdidos y todo porque tú tenias que ir al baño!- Ian comenzó a chillar e intentó zafarse de los brazos de Boris, mientras este último lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. -¡Te juro que si no salimos de aquí, primero te voy a…!-

-¡Borya, ya basta!- Interrumpió Yuriy ya molesto, recuerdo que estaba preocupado pero su mirada se mostraba firme.

-¡Ja! ¡Ivanov, no interrumpas y deja que le dé su merecido a esta pequeña rata miedosa…!- Le respondió con desdén. En eso, Ian aprovechó el momento para pegarle una buena patada en su virilidad. Boris gritó de dolor y lo soltó. Yuriy y yo abrimos mucho los ojos, Ian parecía que no tenia agallas, pero las tenia, y suficiente para darle un golpe a Boris. -¡Estás muerto enano! ¡MUERTO!-

-¡Atrápame primero cretino!- Dijo Ian haciéndole una mueca de burla y perdiéndose más en el bosque. Boris se puso a perseguirlo.

-¡Esperen, par de idiotas regresen aquí!- Ordenaba Yuriy corriendo detrás de ellos, yo le seguí.

Corrimos mucho rato, Boris no lograba atrapar a Ian por más que lo intentara, el pequeño era muy rápido y se escondía con facilidad en casi cualquier lugar. Seguimos corriendo entre la gélida nieve, entre un montón de árboles vacios, carentes de nada, parecían esqueletos humanos, sometidos a una terrible tortura clamando al cielo piedad. Esquivamos rocas, más árboles y uno que otro animal pequeño. Hasta que Boris desapareció de nuestra vista. Nos detuvimos para descansar y tomar aire.

Se escuchó un grito agudo. Ese grito fue de Boris, pero no era un grito cualquiera, era un grito de terror.

Para que Boris gritara de terror…

Yura y yo aceleramos el paso y llegamos al final del camino y nos dimos cuenta que era un precipicio, grande y profundo, la nieve se deslizaba y caía a un vacio oscuro junto con el sonido de las piedras que era silenciado por un eco mudo. Tendría unos cientos de metros. Se escuchó un grito de nuevo hacia nuestra izquierda y contemplamos asustados.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡IAN SACAME DE AQUÍ AHORA!- La voz de Boris se escuchaba por primera vez desesperada. – ¡Ayúdenme!-

Ian se aferraba con una mano en una roca y con la otra veíamos la mano de Boris, quien al parecer estaba pendiendo del precipicio. Sus pequeños ojos estaban desorbitados y su nariz de papa húmeda por sus lágrimas de terror.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡AYÚDENME!- Chilló Ian con desesperación, pude ver su mano deslizarse por aquella piedra congelada. Corrí hasta donde estaba y le tomé su mano, jalando para alejarlos del precipicio cuanto pudiera. Yuriy se acercó con mucho cuidado al borde del precipicio con una rama un poco gruesa. Boris tomó la rama que Yuriy le extendió.

Simplemente no podíamos permitir que Boris e Ian murieran.

-¡Serguei! ¡A la cuenta de tres!- Asentí. Sabía que Yura tenía un pánico profundo pero se sobreponía para dirigirnos, admirable en un líder. Sentía que Ian estaba temblando y sus ojos se iban a humedecer de nuevo. -¡Uno…dos…tres!- Ambos halamos con toda la fuerza que podíamos, poco a poco comenzamos a sentir que Boris comenzaba a subir, sin embargo…

-¡AH!- Boris gritó y sentimos que se había dado un golpe. La rama que tenia Yuriy se había roto y casi se cae con ella, Ian chilló de nuevo al sentir todo el peso de Borya, yo hacia todo lo posible por no soltarlos, no podía soltarlos. -¡NO MALDITA SEA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIRME!- gritaba al borde del pánico.

De pronto vi que Yuriy se recostó cerca del borde del precipicio, tenia medio cuerpo afuera. Estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar a Boris. Boris hizo lo mismo.

-Ya…ya casi…- Dijo estirando su brazo todo lo que podía, rozando los dedos de Boris. –Ya…casi… ¡YA SERGUEI!- Gritó cuando pudo tomarla, entonces halé tan fuerte como podía, escuché a Ian gritar del esfuerzo que hacía y Yura también. Ambos hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Ian volvió a gritar y Boris a maldecir, en ese momento cerré los ojos y halé lo más fuerte que pude. Caí de lleno hacia atrás. A los pocos instantes después, vi a Yuriy jadear agotado, a Ian soltando lágrimas por el susto y a Boris aterrado con sangre en la frente.

-¡Carajo, me duele!- Bufó al sentirse la herida y ver su sangre. Ayude a Boris a levantarse y nos alejamos del borde de aquella caída. Boris se recostó en el tronco. Tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza. Y nos dimos cuenta que su herida no era una broma. –Me siento mal…joder…- Dijo tiritando de frio.

-¡Agradece… que no… estás muerto!- Le dijo Yura entre jadeos.

-¡Hey! ¡Encontré una cueva!- Exclamó Ian señalando hacia la derecha. Levanté a Boris con cuidado y lo llevamos dentro. Podíamos sentir la humedad, escuchar las gotas caer, y a Borya quejarse débilmente.

Yura y Yo intentamos hacer una fogata pero la humedad era tanta que tuvimos que entrar a lo más profundo de aquella cueva. Derrotados, cansados y adoloridos, nos sentamos en el suelo repleto de ratas y unas arañas. Yuriy intentó una vez más y lo consiguió. Nos colocamos todos cerca del fuego, Boris jadeaba constantemente y se hacía todo más desesperante. Tenía mucha fiebre y seguía sangrando.

Ian se quitó un guante y lo humedeció, le limpió la sangre a Borya de la frente con mucho cuidado pero esto solo se ponía peor…una tormenta apareció. Los árboles comenzaron a caerse, la nieve comenzó a verse en grande proporciones y el aire se hacía más frio.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí…- Habló finalmente el pelirrojo, sus ojos color hielo observaban con detenimiento la entrada. –Si permanecemos dentro la tormenta empeorará, cubrirá la entrada y no podremos salir y Boris se va a morir aquí…-

-Pero no podemos irnos, estamos en plena tormenta, todos moriremos afuera si salimos.- Señaló Ian abrazándose más.

-Ian tiene razón Yura, si salimos moriremos congelados afuera.- Apoye al pequeño. Yuriy solo nos observó con una mirada más helada que el hielo.

-Pero si no hacemos algo…- Dirigimos todos nuestra vista hacia donde yacía Boris, agonizando entre quejidos débiles. Yuriy suspiró y con voz decidida habló. –Iré yo solo, es mi responsabilidad de capitán.- Ian y yo nos sobresaltamos, la idea era una locura, Yura moriría primero de hipotermia.

-¡¿Estás loco!?- Exclamé, era una locura.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es muy peligroso!-

-Es mi responsabilidad como capitán del equipo la vida de todos ustedes.- Declaró firmemente. Yuriy se encaminó hacia la salida de la cueva, hasta que me interpuse. –Serguei, sal de camino, es una orden.- Dijo gélidamente. Yuriy en unos meses había cambiado mucho.

-Pues como eres el capitán del equipo, la vida de TODOS es tu prioridad, incluyéndote.- Respondí con la misma firmeza. Además, ¿qué lograrás allá afuera si te pasa algo?- Yuriy bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. De pronto, escuchamos un grito.

-¡OIGAN! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?!- Preguntaban las voces, vimos en la entrada de la cueva un trío de luces brillantes que se dirigían hacia nosotros. -¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?! ¡VEMOS LUCES!- Esas voces eran de personas conocidas, personas que estaban con nosotros en la Abadía.

Nos habíamos salvado…

**OOO**

Boris, eres un maldito ruso con suerte…por eso tienes que salir de esta…

**(POV P. Lolita) **

**E.M.C ****(European**** Medical**** Center), Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 10:23 Am**

La ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos bajaron a Boris de esa ambulancia lo más rápido que pudieron y corriendo entraron al hospital antes de que la tormenta siguiera empapándolos más. Serguei corrió junto con ellos. Los doctores y enfermeras comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Las demás personas y pacientes observaban aterrados la escena que se presenciaba en la entrada y ahogaban gritos de sorpresa y algunas ancianas hacían el símbolo de la cruz.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó una mujer aterrada cuando vio pasar a Boris por su lado. -¡Es tan joven!-

-¿Será que él es el herido que viene de la Plaza Roja?- Preguntó un hombre con voz un poco alta. –Lo están dando ahora en las noticias.- Continuó señalando un pequeño televisor que comenzaba a verse mal en sepia.

-Solo debemos rezar.- Murmuró una anciana sacando un rosario e inclinándose para hacer plegarias.

El grupo de doctores y enfermeras entraron junto con Boris por una puerta blanca y un par de guardias le bloquearon la entrada a Serguei. Sobre la puerta podía verse un letrero con una palabra clara y concisa:

**QUIRÓFANO**

El abatido ruso rubio solo podía limitarse a observar con tristeza aquellas enormes puertas pensando en que su amigo y compañero tendría que lidiar con la batalla más peligrosa de su vida.

Hace unos días era Yuriy…y ahora era Boris…

-Aquí tienes hijo…- Le dijo con voz suave una ancianita quien se le había acercado, traía entre sus arrugadas manos un pequeño vasito con un poco de lo que parecía ser un chocolate caliente. Serguei lo tomó entre sus manos y con un gesto, agradeció a la señora. Por un pequeño instante, se quedaron viendo. El rubio no pudo evitar acordarse de su querida abuela…

¡La abuela! ¡Había olvidado avisar de esto en casa!

A pesar de que no tenía mucha sed, ni sentía mucho frio, tomó el chocolate. En ese momento venia de perlas. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear con rapidez. Por la hora, su madre y su abuela deberían estar tomando el té.

En un extremo de la sala, el joven de cabellos dorados y ojos violáceos no se percató que era observado con detenimiento por un par de ojos azul zafiro intenso.

**Kremlin de Moscú****, Moscú, Rusia. ****18 de noviembre de 2002. 10:25 A.m.**

Era una habitación grande, inmensa. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un exquisito acabado floral muy bien elaborado y acompañado por espectaculares ornamentos de oro. Los ventanales tenían hermosos vitrales de magníficos colores que contaban paso a paso la historia de la madre Rusia, a su lado se dejaban caer con delicadeza grandes cortinas gruesas de terciopelo vino tinto. Había pequeños taburetes y cómodos asientos envueltos en varias costosas pieles, así como un sinfín de cuadros, adornos y regalos de la monarquía rusa.

-Aquí tiene Joven Ivanov.- Declaró el anciano con voz pasiva, entregándole una llave dorada con ornamentos de rubí. –Esta es la llave de vuestra habitación desde ahora, le pido por favor que no pierda dicha llave, ya que es la única que hay de esa habitación y no tenemos copias.- El pelirrojo asintió, dejando con cuidado sus maletas a un lado de la puerta. –Póngase cómodo joven, si necesita algo, no dude en avisarme.- El mayordomo realizó una reverencia. –Su baño estará listo en cinco minutos.- Y sin decir nada más, salió.

Yuriy se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus maletas, abrió una de ellas y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, prosiguió con la otra, pero fue en vano.

-¿Dónde diablos lo he dejado?- Preguntaba para sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras desordenaba las maletas en busca de su teléfono móvil, necesitaba comunicarse, saber que el presentimiento que tenia era eso, nada. Al ver que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, dejó la búsqueda y se recostó sobre aquella enorme cama y observó el techo.

-Boris…- susurró.

Se levantó de nuevo, recordando.

Era verdad, él mismo había decidido dejar el móvil en la casa de Serguei, sabía que sus amigos habían podido seguirlo a través de él. Pero su ansiedad era mucha, sentía que algo malo pasaba y se maldecía por no haber traído tan preciado instrumento.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por aquella voz.

-Joven, su baño está listo.- Declaró el anciano, Yura le miró un tanto sorprendido mientras el hombre mayor veía de reojo el desastre de la maleta que estaba a su derecha.

-Lo tomaré luego.- Indicó Yuriy con voz firme. ¿Cómo diablos había entrado ese hombre? ¿Había pasado el seguro a la habitación? ¿Cómo lo hizo sin hacer ruido?

-Será mejor que lo tome ahora joven.- Indicó el mayordomo. –Si no lo hace ahora, el agua podría enfriarse.- Un rayo cayó repentinamente, opacando el destello de las luces y haciéndolas titilar. –Además, estamos en medio de una tormenta como usted puede ver, si nuestro suministro eléctrico decae, no podremos calentarle más agua.-

Yuriy bufó entre dientes, y le dio una última vista a la habitación buscando algún aparato electrónico, pero nada a la vista.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo finalmente con un suspiro. –Pero, ¿no habrá en este lugar algún teléfono?- Se atrevió a preguntar, el anciano sonrió levemente, Yura se asustó un poco, ese hombre era un tanto intimidante.

-Sí joven, pero se encuentran en el piso de abajo.- Yuriy sonrió levemente más tranquilo. –Usted entenderá que esta habitación tenia siglos en no ser utilizada.- Dijo el viejo hombre echándole una vista a aquella estancia. –Tendrá que disculparnos si esta habitación no es de su agrado.- Yuriy negó con la cabeza seriamente. –Será solo temporalmente joven, estamos esperando a que el Barón de Berezovski termine unos asuntos personales aquí en el Kremlin, después, su habitación estará disponible y será su estancia permanente.-

-Entiendo…- Yuriy no entendió que había pasado en menos de una hora. Hace 60 minutos el había llegado al Kremlin como un simple extraño, un joven desconocido pisoteado por la policía. Deseoso de información que le había ofrecido un extraño, se adentró en esta aventura, y en menos de media hora, el Kremlin había ordenado tenerlo retenido dentro de sus murallas, se le había prohibido salir y habían alegado que este sería su nuevo hogar.

¿Y creen que le habían dado por lo menos una pequeña explicación?

No, nada. Solo escasas palabras y un par de descubrimientos que había hecho era lo que Kostia le había ofrecido.

Estaba seguro de algo…

Kostia tenía que aclarar muchas cosas aquí…

**E.M.C ****(European**** Medical**** Center), Moscú, Rusia. 18 de noviembre de 2002. 10:55 Am**

Eran escasos minutos de las once. Hace no más de media hora que Boris era intervenido de emergencia, y ninguna respuesta había sido dada al joven rubio que esperaba afuera, mientras intentaba refugiarse en alguna esperanza.

Ya también había hablado con su madre…

**Flashback: Minutos antes, 10: 26 Am**

"_Casa de la familia Petrov, ¿quién habla?" _La voz de su madre se escuchó clara, aunque un poco asustada.

-¿Ma…madre? ¿Eres…?- Pero aquella voz le interrumpió.

"_¡SERGUEIVICH MIHAILIVICH PETROVICH!"- _El grito se escuchó tan fuerte que el joven tuvo que separarse del teléfono casi un metro.

-¿S…sí?- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

"_¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!?" _Serguei suspiró y tomó aire profundamente, lo siguiente no sería fácil.

-En…en el hospital…-

"_¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AHÍ!? ¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!? ¿¡ESTÁN BIEN?! ¡DIME POR FAVOR QUE LO ESTAS!" _La voz de su madre estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Sí mamá, yo estoy bien, tranquila.- Se escuchó un suave suspiro de alivio al otro lado del teléfono. Lo que más quería decirle era que estaba bien y que nada había pasado, pero eso sería mentirle a su madre, al ser que más amaba y respetaba. –Pero…- Hubo una pausa.

"_¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso sucedió algo…?" _Su voz recuperó la angustia. _"¿Yuriy y Boris están bien?"_

-Yuriy no lo sé mamá, no lo hemos encontrado aún pero…Boris…-

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Borya?" _

Suspiró de nuevo, temblaron sus labios y murmuró:

-Boris…Boris tuvo…tuvo un accidente en la Plaza Roja…- Se escuchó el grito ahogado de Masha Petrova y el sobresalto de su anciana madre. –Un auto lo ha arrollado…- dijo como si cada palabra le costara un terrible esfuerzo.

"_Oh…oh por Dios…" _Murmuraba su madre sollozando por el teléfono. _"¿Cómo está? ¿En dónde se encuentran?" _Preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-Boris fue golpeado por el auto, y cayó al pavimento...- Suspiró con tristeza mientras veía aquellas enormes puertas y se escuchaba un quejido de dolor de su abuela. – Tiene un enorme golpe en la cabeza, varias fracturas, y ha perdido mucha sangre, así que tuvieron que intervenirlo de emergencia.- Observó como un grupo de doctores entraba corriendo con una bandeja llena de instrumentaría. –Estamos en el E.M.C, ven rápido por favor.-

"' _¡Vamos para allá!" _Acto seguido, el teléfono dejó escuchar aquella nota. El ruso rubio cerró su teléfono y se dedicó a esperar…

**Fin del Flashback**

Los pensamientos del rubio, quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes adjuntas a las puertas del quirófano, fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por la brusca apertura de estas últimas. Un doctor joven de unos treinta años, con sudor en su rostro, con sus guantes y parte de su hermosa bata blanca estaban entintadas con ese aroma a Borya. En una de sus manos, cargaba una radiografía, aparentemente de la cabeza.

-¡Necesito más doctores en el quirófano 4!- Un grupo de doctores comenzó a arremolinarse escuchando las instrucciones. -¡Necesito donantes de sangre del grupo RHAB-! ¡También necesito que preparen de nuevo la RMN (Resonancia Magnética Nuclear)!- Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo junto con los demás médicos que iban de aquí hacia allá. -¡El cuadro es inestable, es un joven de 17 años, presenta diversos TCE (Traumatismos Craneoencefálicos) de 9 según Glasgow, fracturas de cuello y de costillas y unas hemorragias internas severas en el área de la columna vertebral!-

-¡Espere! ¡Doctor!- Llamó a gritos Serguei acercándose al doctor entre jadeos.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho? ¿No ves que estamos en una emergencia?-

-Doctor, espera, a quien usted está atendiendo es a mi amigo Borya.- Serguei dejó de jadear para ver al doctor profundamente e intentó serenarse. -¡Por favor! ¡Dígame como está Boris!- El doctor se movió para verlo mejor y suspiró. En ese instante….

-¡SERGUEI!- El rubio volteó en dirección derecha y se topó con su madre, quien no pudo evitar abrazarlo seguida de su abuela. -¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!- Dijo besando sus mejillas, el ruso aturdido, asintió despacio. -¿Y Boris? ¿¡Dónde está?!-

-Eso mismo iba a decirme el doctor.- Todos dirigieron su mirada al hombre que tenían al frente, este aclaró su voz y trató de escucharse lo más tranquilo posible.

-No puedo mentirles…Boris está muy mal.- Serguei apretó los puntos, Masha se llevó las manos a la boca y Anna le temblaban sus manos. –Tiene muchas heridas graves, y ha entrado en un coma que cada vez se hace más profundo…El golpe que ha recibido en su cabeza ha afectado parte de su sistema nervioso, así como la fractura que tiene en la columna vertebral, aparentemente le ocasionará daños severos en su movilidad…- A Anna Petrova se le llenaron los ojos en lágrimas. –Ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitamos donantes del tipo AB-, pero en este hospital no contamos con los suficientes donativos en este banco, ya que es una sangre poco común, pero sin ella no podemos realizar las intervenciones.-

-Y ninguno de nosotros tiene esa sangre…- Declaró Masha con un hilo de voz. –Era el tipo de sangre de mi padre…-

-Necesitamos conseguir esos donantes lo más pronto posible, mientras más rápido realicemos las operaciones, más éxito tendremos.- Habló el doctor tratando de infundir ánimos.

-Doctor, ¿realmente Boris puede recuperarse de este accidente?- Preguntó el rubio ruso muy seriamente, su madre nunca lo escuchó hablar tan en serio. -¿Volverá a ser el mismo de antes?-

-El estado de salud del Joven Kuznetsov es muy delicado, está muy cerca de la vida y de la muerte.- Todos se estremecieron un poco ante esa declaración. –La verdad, con tantos daños, es muy difícil que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes…-

"_Es muy difícil que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes…" _Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la familia Petrov como campanadas de catedral.

-Por eso les digo que necesitamos encontrar estos donantes de sangre lo más rápido posible para que los daños sean menores y Boris pueda recuperarse.- Continuó el doctor. –Hay que hacer todo lo que está a nuestro alcance.-

Masha miró a su hijo con ojos llorosos, sabía que llorando no solucionaría nada. En cambio, la abuela Anna suspiró profundamente, para ella, Boris era como su hijo. Serguei tomó fuerzas y se serenó por completo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo disponemos?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Unas…- El doctor observó el reloj del pasillo. –Unas tres horas y media como máximo.-

-Intentaré encontrar al donante que pueda ayudar a Boris.- Dijo decidido el ruso sacando del bolsillo de nuevo el pequeño móvil y marcando aprisa.

-Hijo, ¿a quién llamas?- Preguntó su madre con curiosidad al ver la prisa de su hijo.

-A un viejo compañero…- Dijo el ruso llevándose el auricular del móvil al oído mientras esperaba. –Si mal no recuerdo, su tipo de sangre es la misma que la de Boris…-

"_¿Diga…?"_

-Soy yo.- Se limitó a decir el rubio.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada Serguei?" _preguntó la voz con un poco de curiosidad sin dejar su típica dureza, parecía cansada.

-Tenemos una emergencia, Boris ha tenido un grave accidente…- Explicaba el chico mientras daba vueltas en el pasillo. –Te necesitamos aquí Kai…- Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un bufido.

"_Entiendo, ya voy enseguida."_

**Momento Crayola: OMGosh! Nunca pensé que torturar a los rusos fuera tan divertido *Sádica* Perdoname Kuznetsov, pero tenía que hacerlo…La verdad disfruté escribiendo el capitulo, por que traté de recordar situaciones que he tenido la desgracia de vivir antes, y quería tratar de transmitir muchas cosas. Ahora las preguntas del millón de dólares: ¿Qué hace el Kremlin de Moscú y por qué tienen a Yuriy encerrado? ¿Kai dejará su orgullo de lado y llegará a tiempo para salvar al bastardo de su amigo? ¿Qué piensa hacer Kostia ahora que se ha enterado de la desgracia? Recuerden, opinión y comentarios son bien recibidos, así como las criticas. ¡Un saludo!**

**P. Lolita**


End file.
